


Тень розы

by Keiya, Vinmar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, by maryana
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiya/pseuds/Keiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: Балетная аушка. В основном, потому, что мы можем :)





	1. Chapter 1

Утро щедро расплескало по улицам свой яркий свет, облизало им плечи прохожих, запуталось в волосах Айзека.

 

Айзек сморгнул это утро с ресниц, благословил темные очки и продолжил идти, отхлебывая из картонного стаканчика.  
  
Вообще-то, кофе ему был строжайше запрещен. Кофеин и ежедневные нагрузки на сердце плохо сочетаются. Но он любил кофе, и считал, что имеет право убивать себя, если хочет.  
  
У служебных дверей театра уже толпились – тусили, сплетничали, краем глаза Айзек заметил Клэр, которую недавно убрали с роли Жизель в современной постановке из-за того, что она набрал восемьсот граммов и все никак не могла скинуть. Клэр выглядела растрепанной и похмельной.  
  
Айзек выдвинул подбородок вперед и снисходительно кивнул в ответ на приветствия.  
Какое счастье, что он не обязан больше тренироваться со всеми.  
  
Зал встретил его распахнутым с вечера окном, сладковато отдающимся в груди сквозняком и лохматыми пятнами тени от ветвей на паркете. Айзек скинул с плеча рюкзак, снял невесть зачем прихваченную кожанку и пробежал пальцами по гладкому дереву станка.  
  
Через десять минут он уже сосредоточенно тянулся до приятной боли в сухожилиях, суставах и мышцах. Айзек любил это тихое время, когда он грелся и тянулся в одиночестве, когда никто не говорил ему ни слова, он даже музыку себе не включал и заставлял себя не думать ни о чем, кроме очередного сантиметра, на который он должен продвинуться за тренировку.   
Это, кстати сказать, напоминало ему детство, когда он восьмилеткой оставался один в комнате и упорно занимался растяжкой.  
  
Тогда Айзек не умел и не хотел сдерживаться, и превращал каждую минуту тренировки в муку, в острую боль. Он искренне верил, что как раз так – правильно.  
  
Теперь, через одиннадцать лет, Айзек знал свои границы. Тренировки перестали приносить боль, перестали приносить и наслаждение. Это было просто привычным делом, почти как дышать. Как дышать для человека, занимающегося йогой – размеренно, осознанно, с целью.  
  
– Привет, – раздалось от двери.  
  
Айзек, не разгибаясь, повернул голову и улыбнулся.  
  
Эллисон была, пожалуй, чересчур высокой для балета, но она следила за своим весом и тренировалась как одержимая, и Айзеку было не было тяжело – в обоих смыслах – с ней работать.  
  
– Привет, Арджент.  
  
Эллисон хмыкнула и, не стесняясь, стала стягивать с себя одежду. Они сто лет знали друг друга, да и балет в целом отбивает чувство стыдливости. Напрочь.  
– Как дела? – Она привычно спрятала сережки и браслеты в кармашек сумки и закинула ступню на станок.  
  
– Неплохо, – Айзек сменил ногу. Эту он подвернул пару месяцев назад, и она до сих пор иногда ныла, так что он уделял ей особое внимание. – Видела Клэр?  
  
– Да, – Эллисон старательно прогнулась в спине. – Жалко ее.  
  
– Брось, – Айзек улыбнулся доброй невинной улыбкой. – Во-первых, она сучка и звездила почище меня, неоправданно вдобавок. Во-вторых, нехрен бороветь, если уж ты в балете. В–третьих...  
  
– Твоей стервозностью можно приправлять индийскую еду вместо перца. Про меня ты тоже за спиной гадости говоришь?  
  
– Непременно.  
  
На самом деле, за Эллисон Айзек сам кого угодно бы порвал. Она была классной – плюшевой, как мишка Тедди, и в то же время, если вывести – становилась той еще ебнутой банши.  
  
Эллисон перешла к грациозным кошачьим па, ее пуанты касались пола мягко–мягко, словно она двигалась по облакам. Айзек отработал с ней весь прошлый сезон и знал, как долго она могла стоять, подняв ногу, согнутую в колене, не сбиваясь на дрожь и поиски равновесия. Порой Эллисон всерьез казалась Айзеку опасной, что-то в было в ее серьезном лице такое, угрожающее, будто под фарфоровым спокойствием пряталась нереализованная сила. Хотя с чего бы ей быть нереализованной – кому, как не Айзеку, знать, сколько энергии отнимает, съедает и выпивает балет.  
  
Впрочем, потом Эллисон улыбалась улыбкой, сладкой как ванильное мороженое, и Айзек вспоминал, что она искренне благодарна миру за само его существование, добра и всеми любима.  
  
Удивительно, что эта диснеевская принцесса не бесила его до зубовного скрежета, в самом деле.  
  
– По поводу следующего сезона так и молчат? – Айзек встал в арабеск, старательно следя, чтобы мышцы ног не напрягались чересчур – иначе баланс будет утерян.  
  
Эллисон не ответила сразу, и Айзек бросил на нее взгляд – она привычно отрабатывала плие, так как никогда не считала лишним повтор основ. Ее узкая спина, обтянутая черной тканью трико, и длинная шея, нежная и открытая (волосы были собраны в пучок), были напряжены.

 

– Виктория, – Эллисон плавно повела рукой в воздухе, словно погладила его, – пригласила к нам Питера Хейла.  
  
Айзек чуть качнулся, поймал равновесие и присвистнул.  
  
– Не придет, – подумав, заключил он. Их театр был непопулярен в последнее время, хотя прежде блистал.  
  
Эллисон повернула голову.  
  
– Ты недооцениваешь мамины связи, – ответила она.  
  
Ну, раз Эллисон назвала Викторию матерью – значит, все серьезно.   
  
– И когда нам грозит нашествие? – уточнил Айзек.  
  
Питер Хейл был знаменит, как поп-звезда, ехиден, как придворная дама во время негласных политических войн высшего света, и общепризнанно гениален. С кастингов, которые он устраивал перед своими постановками, балетные дивы обоих полов вылетали как скомканные бумажные куклы, неловко передвигаясь, пряча лицо, и нередко – всхлипывая.  
  
На репетициях плакали тоже, непременно, кажется, Хейл искренне считал, что Терпсихору непременно надо умилостивить ведром-другим слез, иначе муза не будет благосклонна. Злой на язык, требовательный, как черт, Хейл почти всегда добивался успеха. Когда критики рвали концепцию его постановки в клочья или публика не валила гурьбой в зал, Питер давал развернутое интервью популярной журналистке Лидии Мартин, в котором мягко, язвительно и убедительно доказывал, почему все вокруг идиоты, а он самый талантливый режиссер балета века и насколько прекрасен его спектакль.  
  
Эти изящные интервью, более всего напоминавшие парную игру в покер, действовали безотказно.  
  
Словом, во всем балетном мире не было человека, который не знал бы имени Хейла, не ненавидел бы его заочно и не продал бы душу, чтобы поработать с ним.  
  
– Завтра, – спокойно ответила Эллисон, и Айзек сначала даже ничего не почувствовал.  
  
Потом проскользнуло острое сожаление о выпитом с утра кофе, а следом навалилось осознание грядущей катастрофы.  
  
– Я тоже не думала, что он согласится, – Эллисон повернулась и снова присела в плие. Айзек, застыв, смотрел на нее, повторенную в зеркале, на изящный наклон головы, на тянущийся носок пуанта, когда она сделала очередное па.  
  
Айзек едва сумел собраться и начать формулировать вопрос, но тут дверь их маленького зала распахнулась.  
  
– Арджент! – раздался требовательный голос. – Даже мой дедушка приседает лучше, а у него колени не гнутся уже тридцать лет! Лэйхи, сядь в шпагат! Даже моя бабушка садится в шпагат лучше, чем ты, а у нее одна нога, Лэйхи, одна!  
  
Айзеку остро захотелось поинтересоваться, сколько конкретно у Бобби Финстока бабушек и дедушек. Потому что он помнил парочку, что мертвы, парочку безруких, глухого и подозревал еще неисчислимое количество престарелых родственников с неизлечимыми увечьями.

 

– Эллисон, фуэте! – Финсток пронзительно свистнул в свисток, всегда висевший у него на шее.

  
Вообще-то, Бобби стоило бы быть простым тренером школьной команды, какой–нибудь второстепенный вид спорта и три пыльных кубка на полочке. Но где-то что-то пошло не так, нити судеб перепутались, линии искривились, и Бобби стал единственным в мире балетмейстером со свистком на шее.  
Зато тренировка с Финстоком замечательно выключала мозги. Никаким мыслям просто невозможно было просочиться в короткие перерывы между свистками и руганью Бобби.  
  
О, подумал Айзек, в очередной раз поднимая Эллисон. Еще из него вышел бы замечательный взводный.  
  
***  
Финсток измотал их с Эллисон до предела, за которым начинается дрожь в мышцах и невозможность работать назавтра, но так и не дал переступить эту границу. Он был зол и возмущен, и Айзек вполне понимал, почему. Вот уж кому Питер Хейл сдался как не третья, а как двадцать третья даже нога, так это Финстоку.  
  
Но изменить Бобби ничего не мог, поэтому только кричал на солистов, заставляя их выполнять каждое па и каждую поддержку лучше, лучше и лучше.  
  
– Ладно, – недовольно сказал Финсток, когда Айзек готов уже был уронить Эллисон, или, что вернее, упасть самому, так, чтобы ни он, ни она ничего не повредили себе. – Будем считать, что завтра вы опозоритесь чуть меньше, хотя моя прабабушка в гробу вертится лучше, чем вы в фуэте!  
  
Финсток вышел, гневно хлопнув дверью.  
  
Айзек и Эллисон, пропитанные едким потом, переглянулись и молча, подхватив вещи, пошли к душевым.  
  
После такого Айзек с трудом мог думать, не то что разговаривать, так что он добрел до дома, прихватил ноутбук и упал в кровать. Кровать приветственно чуть скрипнула и обняла его мягкостью.  
  
Он безразлично смотрел какие–то видео на ютубе, потом включил аудиокнижку и стал чуть придремывать под нее, надеясь вечером проснуться и куда-нибудь сходить. Когда сон уже почти утянул его в свои теплые глубины, он наткнулся рукой на скользкую ткань под подушкой.   
  
Недовольно и недоуменно хмыкнул и вытянул нежно-голубые трусики. Брезгливо кинул их на пол и напомнил себе потом их выбросить.

  
Что у женщин за кошачье стремление метить территорию, даже не принадлежащую им ни под каким предлогом.  
  
Вечером Айзек так и не проснулся, разве что на миг раскрыл глаза и тут же решил плюнуть на все свои планы и продолжить спать. Зато с утра проснулся раньше обычного и тут же вспомнил про грозящий приход Питера Хейла. Стряхнул с себя мерзкую дрожь волнения, поплескал в лицо холодной водой, нацепил наушники и отправился бегать.  
  
Много бегать ему было нельзя – лишняя нагрузка на позвоночник, а она в балете и без того адская. Но Айзек любил это, любил перескакивать неожиданные городские препятствия вроде низеньких узких клумб или поребриков, любил улыбаться на бегу спортивным девушкам в парке, любил сильно и глубоко дышать во время и после пробежки.  
  
Он пробежал примерно половину своего обычного маршрута, а потом спокойно и размеренно пошел обратно. Не хотелось тратить силы – они ему явно сегодня понадобятся.  
И понадобились.  
***  
Их с Эллисон загнали в общий зал и поставили заниматься среди остальных. Непонятно было, чего Виктория и Бобби хотят этим добиться – с первого взгляда было ясно, что Айзек и Эллисон на голову выше всех остальных танцоров, что они – настоящие профессионалы, в отличие от других.  
  
Айзек поймал в зеркале свое отражение, наполовину скрытое Эллисон, и улыбнулся себе. Его кудряшки поймали солнечный луч и казались латунными, как антикварные часики, оставшиеся от его матери – он до сих пор помнил, как они поблескивали на нежном, полном запястье.  
  
– Авант! – рявкнул Финсток, и Айзек послушно стал продвигаться вперед, держа Эллисон на вытянутых напряженных руках.  
  
Пара спереди замешкалась и, вместо того чтобы шагнуть чуть вбок и продолжить свои па, Айзек зачем-то замедлился тоже. Эллисон словно потяжелела в его руках, и тут в поясницу что-то ткнулось.  
  
Носок пуанта, сообразил Айзек и стремительно потерял равновесие. Он качнулся, стараясь удержать баланс, но Эллисон чуть шевельнулась, там, наверху, и они вместе свалились на пол – Айзек все-таки не дал Эллисон упасть по-настоящему, она удержалась на ногах.  
  
Раздались негромкие сухие аплодисменты. Айзек с пола обшарил взглядом зал и увидел, что дверь зала распахнута, а в ней стоит Питер Хейл с невероятно пренебрежительным лицом.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Не так, совсем не так он представлял себе встречу с легендой танцевального и театрального Лондона.   
  
На этой мысли Айзек со всей дури пнул подвернувшийся «умный» мусорный бак с ЖК–экраном, десятки которых установили по городу перед Олимпийскими играми 2012 года, желая показать, что Лондон – самый современный мировой мегаполис. Бак был укреплен так, чтобы выдержать детонацию небольшого взрывного устройства, поэтому Айзек моментально пожалел о своей несдержанности. К счастью, обошлось без травм.   
  
Если бы он сейчас еще и ногу повредил, было бы вообще сказочно. Тогда Хейл окончательно бы записал его в недоумки.   
  
Да он и так, похоже, всех их записал в свой блокнот с пометкой «конченое стадо».  
  
С чем можно было сравнить начальную репетицию с Хейлом? Ну, если вы когда-нибудь видели, как репетируют цирковые номера с лошадьми, то можете составить себе представление. Лошадь носится по кругу до изнеможения, до пота, до кровавых глаз, постоянно слыша щелчки хлыста, его свист – тонкий, злой, холодный. А сверху еще жокей, которые выделывает в седле разные кренделя, и сбросить его нет никакой возможности.   
  
Примерно вот так же ощущал себя Айзек на первом просмотре труппы приглашенной звездой – в общем-то, это была даже не репетиция, а так, легкая разминка для Хейла, кастинг – Питер отбирал, кто будет участвовать в его постановках, а кто нет. Рядом стоял набычившийся Финсток и что-то бубнил ему на ухо, видимо, характеризуя танцовщиков. Питер сладко улыбался, пока его слушал, но уже тогда Айзек не мог отделаться от звуковой галлюцинации – удары хлыста он слышал, начиная с этой тонкой улыбки.   
Только вот глаза у Хейла совсем не улыбались. Хотя и злыми не были.  
  
Да еще это дурацкое падение! Внутри Айзека все клокотало. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни он чувствовал в животе какой-то склизкий комок. С Финстоком такого никогда не бывало. А тут пожалуйста – получите, распишитесь, непередаваемый коктейль из страха и злости.   
  
Если бы Айзек мог осмысленно посмотреть на себя в зеркало, то с удивлением бы заметил красные пятна румянца на скулах, а ведь он практически никогда не терял своей мраморной бледности. Всегда держал себя в руках.  
  
А потом началось. Питер сыпал балетными терминами, как будто из пулемета строчил, Айзеку вообще показалось, что, увлекшись, он полностью перешел на французский.  
  
– Assemble! Так, еще раз! Еще раз – Assemble! Милые дамы и господа, это же простейшее движение! Не заставляйте меня печалиться! Еще раз, на это вы должны быть способны!   
  
– Pas de poisson! Pas de poisson! Эй, как тебя зовут? Натали? Натали, ты знаешь перевод этого термина? Движение рыбки! Рыбки! Здесь я вижу косяк очень толстой, очень ленивой сельди, а ты самая неповоротливая! Хищники вас давно сожрали бы в океане, дорогие мои! Еще раз! Pas de poisson!   
  
Черт. Айзек вздрогнул – вот он, хлыст! Питер резко хлопнул в ладоши.  
  
– Вы двое – на выход! Продолжаем! Pas de chat! Еще раз! Не вижу даже намека на грацию! Кошка, я хочу видеть кошку, а не ленивого и старого кота-кастрата! Вы двое – тоже на выход!   
  
– Теперь по очереди! Pas de ciseaux! Pas de ciseaux! Боже мой, да вы сейчас проломите пол! Мисс, вы точно не созданы для этого прыжка, прошу меня простить!   
  
Финсток, отошедший в угол, мрачнел с каждой минутой. Даже свисток болтался на его груди как-то уныло, словно осознав свою несовместимость с балетом и намекая также на несовместимость с высоким искусством своего владельца.  
  
Под конец кастинга пот с оставшихся танцовщиков – а их было немного, в их числе Эллисон, которая вымученно подмигнула Айзеку – катил градом размером с воробьиное яйцо. Айзеку казалось, что бальный зал уже смердит трупным разложением, столько жидкости выжал из труппы Хейл.   
  
Питер дал им передышку и подошел к Финстоку посоветоваться. Говорили они тихо, причем Финсток смотрел в пол, а Хейл что-то вещал мягким, вкрадчивым тоном опытного менталиста.   
  
Айзек, незаметно вытерев лоб, проследил за ним взглядом и не смог не признать, что тот все-таки чертовски хорош – стройный, с кошачьими движениями, с плавным сладким ядом в жестах, которые выдавали действительно выдающегося танцовщика. Есть люди, которые с возрастом только хорошеют, как дорогие вина… впрочем, какой такой возраст? Питеру Хейлу было не больше тридцати пяти, что само по себе являлось сверхзамечательным фактом.   
  
Но рожа у него троллья, определенно, подумал Айзек, и фыркнул. Такие люди могут плакать только крокодиловыми слезами, Айзек не смог бы представить искреннего чувства на этом красивом лице, в которое словно бы въелась, втатуировалась вечная насмешка. Питер, совершенно очевидно, никем не мог восхищаться на сто процентов.   
– Эй, дорогуша!   
  
К кому это он так, интересно?  
  
– Ау, мальчик с внешностью растленного херувима! Земля, прием! Хьюстон, у нас проблемы? Да, ты, ты, с эротичными мокрыми кудряшками! Айзек Лэйхи, насколько я понимаю? Выйди сюда!   
  
Айзек поднял брови, не в силах сдержаться. Правая бровь, как всегда при сильной эмоции, взлетела почти под прямым углом. «Мальчик с эротичными кудряшками»? Серьезно?! Вот же урод!   
  
Что там было про «херувима», Айзек даже вникать не стал. Молча вышел и посмотрел в глаза Хейлу. Голубые-голубые, как рассветное ясное небо ранней весной.   
  
Айзек стоял так близко, что даже различал отдельные волоски в темных бровях Питера, поры на его прямом носу, очертания губ – кстати, совсем не тонких, как сначала показалось. Даже отдельные слипшиеся от геля тонкие русые прядки видел. И запах чувствовал: совсем тонкий парфюма, легкий-легкий пота – все-таки Питер кое–какие движения самолично продемонстрировал, дорогого мыла и еще какой-то, видимо, собственный хейловский. У Айзека всегда было поистине звериное обоняние. Питер пах очень естественно. Трудно было это объяснить – но он пах так, как будто был абсолютно гармоничной частью мира, частью природы. И это слегка завораживало, даже слегка расслабляло.   
  
– Конечно, мне с трудом верится, что, по словам мистера Финстока, ты лучшее молодое дарование, что есть у этого театра, – мягко сказал Питер, ощупав взглядом всего Айзека. Тот сообразил, что Хейл сейчас так же четко видит детали, как и он сам. – Если бы мне было из чего выбирать, я бы тебя из кордебалета не выпускал. Но на фоне остальных бурёнок ты выглядишь чуть лучше, это я признаю. Поэтому будем работать с тем материалом, что есть. Теперь покажешь мне отдельно, на что способен.   
  
Айзек даже не отдал себе отчета, что прищурил глаза, лишь явно ощутил жжение за ребрами. И, кажется, скулы действительно загорелись.   
  
– Эй, а остальные чего расселись? – оскалился Питер, и белая акула по сравнению с ним показалась образцом доброжелательности. – Бегом отсюда! Встречаемся завтра ровно в девять! Кто опоздает, будет два часа отрабатывать после репетиции самые примитивные па!   
  
Айзек только тут заметил, что Финсток принес Хейлу стул. Тот удобно уселся, закинул ногу на ногу и сложил руки на животе – ни дать ни взять блаженный будда. И улыбался он так же широко и безмятежно.  
  
– Ну а теперь посмотрим, как высоко ты умеешь прыгать, Айзек. И насколько ты вынослив. Tour en l'air мне изобрази, пожалуйста! Желательно с несколькими поворотами. Желательно с их максимальным количеством… В общем, дорогуша, будешь прыгать и поворачиваться, пока я не скажу «стоп!»  
  
***  
Когда Питер был, наконец, удовлетворен, Айзек приблизился к состоянию дрожащего желе. Его даже озноб начал бить. Он чувствовал себя жертвой самого извращенного насилия. Это впечатление еще усиливалось выражением лица Хейла – тот улыбался, честное слово, как насытившийся маньяк.   
– Ты лучше, чем я ожидал, – кивнул он Айзеку. – Мальчик много занимался в последнее время? Я дам тебе главную роль, но во второй постановке. Будем ставить Le Spectre de la rose. И да, я не знаю, любишь ли ты читать, но тебе придется ознакомиться с автором по имени Теофиль Готье. Так сказать, для общего развития. А на сегодня мы прощаемся.   
  
Айзек даже не стал дожидаться, пока Хейл уйдет, и опустился прямо на пол. Он бы не удивился, если бы увидел, что майка пропитана не потом, а кровью. Но даже скоростным поездом тянувшая в сон усталость не помешала ему расслышать от дверей тихое, явно смакующее и абсолютно отвратительное:   
  
– Ангелочек.   
  
***  
Вечером они с Эллисон сидели в любимой кофейне. Окно в их уютном углу было распахнуто, в проеме висел на шнурке зеркальный диско–шар, сантиметров пять в диаметре, по светлым стенам ползали отбрасываемые им солнечные пятна.   
  
Айзек поднял большую белую кружку с зеленым чаем, вдохнул душистый пар и поставил обратно.   
  
– Жопа, – резюмировал он.   
  
Руки заметно тряслись.  
  
Эллисон посмотрела на него сочувственно – ее все-таки мучили не так сильно.  
  
На самом деле, Айзек с большим удовольствием упал бы сейчас в кровать и вывалился из жизни на много часов. Но он знал, что это не спасет его от смертельной усталости, что наоборот – проснувшись, он будет уже совсем ни на что не способен.   
  
Так что он сидел и вяло думал, что стоило бы поесть. Казалось, что весь мир отдалился – или вернее, что он, Айзек, оказался в каком-то углублении, нише, из которой безразлично, отстраненно наблюдает за движущейся поодаль жизнью. Сама возможность взаимодействовать с действительностью казалась сейчас слегка сюрреалистичной.   
  
– Может, это твои тернии, – задумчиво сказала Эллисон и подняла руку, поправляя волосы. По узкой руке скользнули, тихо звякнув, браслеты. – Через которые к звездам.   
  
– Спасибо за попытку, – усмехнулся Айзек. – Но через жопу к звездам не попадают. Через жопу попадают в дерьмо.   
  
– Еще слово, и я отправлю тебя к тетушке Кейт на йогу. Она научит тебя мыслить позитивно, – пригрозила Эллисон. – Да ладно, ты просто недооцениваешь открывшиеся возможности! Посмотри сюда.   
  
Она положила перед ним свой планшетник. Айзек вздохнул и включил открытое ютубовское видео. Это, как утверждало название видео, был отрывок из «Щелкунчика». Но никакой сказочной кутерьмы на сцене не происходило, никто не размахивал тонкой шпагой, защищая героиню от крыс. Под гнетущую, угрожающую музыку танцоры в простых серых трико наступали на одинокую фигурку, которая только подняла в страхе свои широкие плечи. Руки Щелкунчика бестолково мотались вокруг тела. И вдруг позади Щелкунчика кто-то будто махнул кружевным платком, а потом еще и еще раз. И Айзек понял, что это хрупкая фигурка Мари, которая бьется и кружится в танце, словно бабочка в стакане, из последних сил, будто пытаясь помочь своему одинокому, беззащитному принцу. И Щелкунчик почувствовал ее, набрался энергии, его руки застыли на миг, а потом поднялись, и он быстрыми прыжками стал приближаться к крысам, и крутанул фуэте перед одной из них, перед другой, и его движения полны были ослепительной храбрости... И крысы побежали.   
  
Айзек выдохнул. Видео закончилось. Айзек машинально скользнул по планшету пальцем и глянул – всего танца было на три минуты и двадцать секунд.   
  
Он наугад ткнул в еще один из предложенных ютубом клипов – в попытке то ли успокоить, то ли усугубить свое странное, слишком острое волнение.   
  
На сцене, перед закрытым занавесом, стоял всего один танцор. Его волнистые волосы были распущены, светлое, отливающее голубым в подсветке трико облегало мускулистое тело.   
Полилась музыка. Танцор выпрямился – его движение было исполнено почти девичьей пластики – и изогнулся, и поднял руки, и вдруг упал на сцену прямо на спину, и тут же выгнулся – сильно, высоко подняв бедра, опустился и снова выгнулся, и в этот раз не лег обратно, а наоборот – поднялся в мостик, а потом одним толчком встал на руки и кувырком перекатился назад, встал на четвереньки и повел всем собой очень по-кошачьи…  
  
Танец просто сочился чувственностью, он был наполнен ею до краев, обжигал нестерпимо, Айзек бы выключил, но Эллисон смотрела через плечо.   
  
Под конец оператор крупным планом показал дрожавшие от напряжения кисти рук, грудь, мерно вздымавшуюся от дыхания, и, наконец, запрокинутое лицо и прикрытые трепещущие веки.   
  
И вот тут-то Айзек задохнулся и метнулся взглядом к названию видео, и конечно. Конечно.   
  
Питер Хейл, девять лет назад.  
  
***  
Следующий день был для Айзека выходным по желанию Питера – тот хотел отрепетировать с кордебалетом отдельно для первой, очень масштабной, постановки, а солистам посвятить сразу несколько дней один на один.   
  
Казалось, можно было наслаждаться отдыхом и привести нервы в порядок, вдохнуть и выдохнуть, но Айзек наутро, хотя и выспался, чувствовал себя преотвратно.   
  
Вроде бы ничего страшного не случилось, это просто нервы, просто – Айзек усмехнулся про себя – такая тонкая, такая ранимая творческая натура, будь она неладна. Он не отрицал, что слишком остро реагирует на некоторые вещи, несмотря на свой имидж законченного мудака.   
  
Питер Хейл его беспокоил. И не как воплощение мирового зла, чем он, несомненно, являлся для маленького, не привыкшего к утонченным экспериментам театра.  
  
Питер беспокоил тем, что взволновал. Еще до того, как появился, взволновал до дрожи в коленях, а уж когда удалось приблизиться к нему, когда удалось увидеть этого великого и ужасного рядом, ощутить его ауру…  
  
И зачем Эллисон показала ему вчера эти гребаные видео? Он и так знал, что Хейл сверхталантлив, на черта ему сдались дополнительные доказательства?  
Из головы не шло теперь хейловское кошачье «ангелочек». Питер, несомненно, обладал телепатическими способностями, ангелочком Айзека долгое время называли учителя в школе. Да и некоторые влюбленные в него мальчики – в пору ранней юности.   
  
Айзек и любил, и ненавидел это прозвище. Оно отзывалось в нем и остро, и больно, и нежно, как тот ветер зимой, который холоден, как лед, но приносит откуда-то издалека уже наглухо забытые ароматы весны.   
  
Он вообще и обожал, и ненавидел, когда кто-то ТАК позволял себе к нему относиться. Ярость поднималась в нем удушливой волной, но одновременно, и он тщательно скрывал это от себя, что-то в нем начинало трепетать.   
  
Впрочем, кого было обманывать, никто еще не позволял себе относиться к нему так. Так.  
  
Слишком долго он думает о человеке, который исчезнет из его жизни стремительнее, чем дыхание слетает с губ. Надо бы отвлечься – к примеру, самое время выполнить заветы Хейла и почитать поэму.   
  
***  
Теофиль Готье, краткий сборник стихотворений которого Айзек резво прочитал с е-бука, оказался сверхчувствительным любителем самого крайнего романтизма. Красивые эффекты касательно смерти, например, которые он пихал к месту и не к месту, вызывали у Айзека откровенную скуку. Правда, более поздние стихи оказались и пободрее, и полегче, и поартистичнее. Но все же эти красоты сильно попахивали нафталином.   
  
«Видение розы», по крайней мере, отличалось легкостью и понятностью сюжета, за что Айзек уже был Готье благодарен. Сюжет действительно показался ему изящным: история о дебютантке, которая заснула после своего первого в жизни бала; ей снится, что в окне появляется призрак розы, который, пройдя полупустую комнату, приглашает её танцевать. Их танец обрывается с первыми лучами солнца. Призрак розы начинает таять, и девушка просыпается. Призрак розы здесь обозначал и кавалера с бала в образе розы, и само сновидение девушки.   
  
Лэйхи, конечно, и раньше об этом балете слышал – но никогда вживую не видел, только на черно-белых фотографиях начала двадцатого века, его давно уже никто не ставил. Айзек также знал, что первый раз этот балет поставил Михаил Фокин, первым исполнителем Призрака розы стал сам Нижинский, а партию девушки танцевала Карсавина. Музыка для «Розы» специально не писалась, балет лепился на основе отдельной пьесы Вебера «Приглашение к танцу». И написана была эта пьеса аж в 1819 году.   
  
Странный выбор, подумал Айзек с недоумением и некоторым скепсисом. Однако нельзя было отрицать, что в этом выборе сквозило своеобразное очарование. Это был одноактный и очень интимный балет. По сути, всего две главные роли. И всего одна – мужская. Для Айзека, несомненно, шанс, но понравится ли такая устаревшая утонченность публике, которая привыкла созерцать современный балет с элементами восточных танцев, единоборств и спецэффектами, близкими к киношным? Да им в «Корсаре» подавай настоящий корабль, они думают, что пришли на «Пиратов Карибского моря!»  
  
Что-то Питер Хейл явно переоценил чуткость современной публики. Вот уже не подумалось бы, что за этой циничной рожей скрывается романтик. Или он такой хороший психолог? Черт его разберет.   
  
Интересно, кого выберут на роль девушки? Судя по описанию, она вся такая трепетная и впечатлительная. Ну ладно, не будем говорить «курица». Хотя Айзеку хотелось, памятуя эпизод с оставленным под его подушкой нижним бельем и его обладательницу – красивую, но тоже чересчур уж экзальтированную Рейчел. Вообще, Айзек с некоторой тоской ожидал бесконечных звонков, риторических вопросов, почему они больше не могут встречаться, эмоционального шантажа и прочего дерьма.   
  
Открытым текстом говорить девушке, что секс ему нужен только для здоровья, все же было как-то неприлично. Хотя при определенном накале Айзек, конечно, мог.   
  
С девушками было нелегко, но миф о том, что отношения между двумя мужчинами легче и проще, потерпел ошеломляющее крушение. Айзек, исходя именно из этого мифа, попробовал закрутить роман поочередно с двумя парнями, причем оба к балету не имели никакого отношения, но оказались истеричными и ревнивыми, как самая капризная балетная прима.   
  
Может быть, Айзеку просто не повезло, но повторять опыт в третий раз он не стал. Спокойствие дороже. А ведь и было-то всего ничего – ну хорошо, было много секса. И, разумеется, Лэйхи всегда сверху. Свою задницу категорически не хотелось отдавать в пользование – у этой роли наблюдалась совершенно другая психология, и влезать в нее Айзек вовсе не хотел. Это было все равно что дать на себя другому человеку какое-то право. Отдаться кому-то – в любом смысле – Айзек ни разу в своей жизни желания не испытывал. Он был свой собственный – и больше ничей.   
  
На этом фоне особенно дерьмово смотрелось то, что Питер Хейл, так блестяще игравший роль соблазнителя и имевший сегодня все рычаги, чтобы действительно соблазнить, – производил впечатление человека абсолютно аморального. Правила были не для него. Наоборот, он руководствовался принципом: чем скандальнее, тем лучше.   
  
Ну, то есть, Айзек его не осуждал. Но стать очередным поводом для скандала в ослепительной круговерти жизни Питера Хейла его вовсе не прельщало. И плевать на скребущиеся в животе коготки.   
  
Но ведь главную роль исполнить хотелось.   
  
Да и с Хейлом поработать хотелось.   
  
Ну ладно, если уж быть совсем-совсем честным, хотелось Хейла помариновать, вступить с ним в игру и оставить ни с чем. Чтобы запомнил отказ на всю жизнь. Мысль о том, что можно играть на грани фола и все равно выйти сухим из воды – ну не изнасилует же его Хейл, в конце концов? – каталась горячей сладостью от сердца к низу живота и что-то сжимала внутри. Да, только от одной этой мысли пальцы чуть немели и по позвоночнику пробегал озноб, едва слышный, но такой приятный. Как тогда, когда Айзек слышал музыку, которая его глубоко трогала, или вдохновлялся фильмом, или как в некоторые особенно сладостные моменты в постели, которые надолго запоминались. Эти мурашки пробирали насквозь, явно обозначая наличие некоторых органов, и заставляли жмуриться от терпкого, нервного волнения.   
  
Да будь ты проклят, танцующий тролль.   
  
Отложив читалку, Айзек подтянул к себе ноутбук. Без интереса глянул в фейсбук (пяток сообщений и пара приглашений на концерты и вечеринки, скука), пробежался по новостным сайтам и френдлентам, подумал и открыл ютуб.   
  
Балет учит многому, в том числе и тому, что любое совершенство – это плод затраченных усилий, так что его можно разъять на составляющие, записать пропорции и восстановить рецепт.   
  
Поэтому Айзек вбил в строку поиска необходимое, отыскал тот самый фрагмент из «Щелкунчика», загрузил его и стал внимательно смотреть, ставя порой на паузу и разглядывая постановку ноги, прогиб спины и прочее.   
  
Я профи, думал Айзек. Увидишь. Мы поиграем, но на равных.


	3. Chapter 3

– Доброе утро, личико с витража, – Питер встал и ногой отодвинул стул. – Часто опаздываешь?  
  
Рукава его белой рубашки были закатаны, он артистично и как-то ехидно повел руками.   
  
Айзек повернулся к циферблату, который висел над дверьми.   
  
Семь гребаных минут.   
  
– Звездочка моя, – проникновенно сказал Питер, и прядка, у самой его шеи завитая колечком, презрительно дрогнула. – Если ты опаздываешь – значит, ты не очень хочешь здесь быть. А раз ты не хочешь здесь быть, – он неожиданно убрал приторную игривость из голоса и добавил громкости, – то тебе стоит свалить обратно на свои постылые, заброшенные всеми небеса! Тебе ясно, ангелочек?  
  
Айзек не мог даже ответить, в три неловких движения отвернул голову от Питера, увел взгляд и вот так, вбок, кивнул.   
  
– Переодевайся, – кивнул ему Питер.   
  
Айзек послушно отошел к стене, кинул рюкзак, размотал с шеи широкий шарф – сегодня было хмуро, и он прихватил его на случай ветра. Шарф скользнул с руки, как струя воды.   
  
Айзек лопатками чувствовал, что Питер смотрит. Он даже знал, каков этот взгляд – спокоен, чуть уничижителен, выжидающ. «Ну давай-давай, покажи мне».  
  
Он разулся, чуть сдвинул лопатки и потянул через голову свою белую футболку, высвобождаясь, выныривая из нее. Неспешно расстегнул ремень, молнию, чуть прогнул спину и столкнул джинсы вместе с трусами вниз по бедрам, перешагнул их, ступив босой ступней на паркет, как на холодную землю, настороженным плавным движением.   
  
Иногда он чувствовал себя, как Адам до всей этой ерунды с яблоками – нагота казалась ему самым естественным, самым правильным одеянием.   
  
Айзек не спеша потянулся, секундно помечтав о сладком хрусте яблока на зубах, достал из рюкзака трико и натянул его. Повернулся.   
  
Питер смотрел на него... Айзек пожалел, что не знает его толком, не умеет читать черты его лица, мимику, такую скупую, когда Питер ей не играл.   
  
Что-то было в его взгляде, а что – не понять.  
Один – один, решил Айзек и внутренне усмехнулся, наклоняя голову и робко улыбаясь.  
  
– Ладно, малыш, – Питер ухмыльнулся, и Айзек снова поймал себя на том, что следит за его руками. – Давай посмотрим, что ты можешь.  
  
Айзек молча уставился на него.   
  
– О, я не имею в виду... – Питер коротко, с удовольствием, хохотнул. – Надо быть идиотом, дорогой мой, чтобы считать, что главное в балете – все эти Chassé pas, Pas de ciseaux и так далее.   
  
Французские слова он выговаривал вкусно, как пирожное с нежным кремом глотал.  
  
– Самое важное,– Питер шагнул к нему и цепко взял пальцами за подбородок, глядя снизу вверх колкими глазами, Айзек дернулся, но не вырвался, – это всегда танец. Музыка, прочтенная и переписанная твоим телом.   
  
Ладонь Питера, горячая и сухая, скользнула Айзеку на шею. Айзеку отчаянно захотелось отвести глаза, но он только чуть приоткрыл рот и как-то неровно вдохнул им.   
  
Питер отшагнул, глаза его смеялись.  
  
– Вот это ты мне сейчас и продемонстрируешь, – сообщил он, сел на стул, неспешно положил ногу на ногу и с пульта включил огромный, устаревший уже музыкальный центр, стоявший в углу зала.  
  
Музыка была сильная, полная эмоций, то разгорающаяся, то притухающая, то снова взметывающаяся языком пламени, и что-то этническое было в ней, языческое даже, и Айзек не успевал, не успевал, не успевал за ней.   
  
Он не мог не то что выплеснуть, он вместить-то ее в себя не мог.   
  
Питер смотрел на него, а позади него, в зеркале, Айзек видел свою мечущуюся фигуру, и ему казалось, что движется он бестолково, бессмысленно, но он не дал себе остановиться, сражался с этой чертовой музыкой до конца, и только когда она закончилась, остановился, провел рукой по лицу, собирая пот.   
  
Питер смотрел на него без тени улыбки, без насмешки в светлых глазах. Оценивающе смотрел. Айзеку показалось даже, что Питер сейчас его похвалит, хотя за что бы?   
  
За его спиной чуть скрипнула дверь.  
  
– Как любезно с вашей стороны прийти пораньше, маленькая мисс, – Питер приподнял брови и благожелательно улыбнулся. – Проходите.   
  
Айзек, не выдержав, оглянулся через плечо.   
  
От двери шла Клэр. Была она в тертой джинсовой куртке прямиком из восьмидесятых, русые встрепанные волосы с желтоватым отливом казались пыльным облаком, глаза были подкрашены, и Айзек в красках представил, как через три минуты тренировки все потечет и размажется – даже самая водостойкая тушь не вынесет крепкого пота.  
  
Клэр и в самом деле заслужила прозвище «маленькой мисс», она была миниатюрной, статуэточной, несмотря на свой лишний почти килограмм, и, наверное, поднять ее было легче, чем Эллисон, но Айзек сильно пожалел, что с ним в паре будет не Арджент.   
  
Не дожидаясь распоряжений от Питера, Клэр переоделась – Айзек заметил, как Питер взглядом огладил ее плечи – собрала волосы в пучок и подошла.   
  
– Знакомить вас смысла нет, – Питер посмотрел на них и слегка сам себе кивнул. – Так что приступаем, приступаем! Времени, как всегда, не хватает, а кое-кому еще следует скинуть запасы на зиму, летом они ни к чему!   
  
На щеках Клэр расцвел пионами румянец.  
  
– Давайте, – велел Питер. – Pas de deux, как два мотылька в ночном воздухе, раз-два-три!.. Как два мотылька, я сказал, а не как два навозных жука, боже!  
  
Клэр из очередной статичной позы вскинула на Айзека отчаянные глаза, он отчетливо увидел голубые ниточки вен, сплетавшиеся на ее нижних веках, крошки посыпавшейся туши и поднял ее, помогая ей полететь.   
  
После коды они остановились и повернулись к Питеру, не взглянув друг на друга.   
  
– Отвратительно, – выплюнул Питер. – Pas de deux танцуют вдвоем, черт побери, вместе, а не рядом, но по отдельности! Почему я вынужден напоминать вам прописные истины, в вашем театре распыляют амнезирующий газ?  
  
Айзек упрямо сжал губы. Ему не нравилась Клэр, с самого начала, с самого первого дня, когда они с Эллисон пришли в театр желторотиками из балетной школы. Клэр тогда красила губы красной помадой и все время смеялась, голос у нее был точно прокуренный. Ее техника казалась Айзеку блестящей, как новогодняя мишура, – не было под ней ничего настоящего, доподлинного. Сплошь движения напоказ.   
  
Публике Клэр, впрочем, нравилась, на постановки с ней ходили – не то чтобы она собирала полный зал, но все же.   
  
А потом Клэр начала киснуть, танцевала все хуже, пила все чаще. Айзек окончательно счел ее пустышкой и преисполнился презрения. Их с Эллисон как раз выдвинули в солисты.   
Теперь Клэр набрала вес, сбросила вместо него самодовольство и вообще казалась попавшей под дождь тряпичной куклой.   
  
– Еще раз, – велел Питер. – Мы не уйдем отсюда, пока вы хоть сколько-нибудь не почувствуете друг друга.   
  
Они повторили, потом еще раз и еще раз.   
  
На пятый раз Айзеку захотелось взвыть. Во-первых, у него заболела спина. Они с Клэр выполняли одни и те же приемы, в одной и той же последовательности, снова и снова, и даже привычные мышцы танцора уже не выдерживали нагрузки.   
  
Во-вторых, Клэр ошибалась. Она не так ставила ступню, недостаточно сильно отталкивалась в прыжке (и Айзеку приходилось тратить больше сил на то, чтобы ее поднять), она чуть слышно чертыхалась из–за ошибок, сбивая себе дыхание, и потому теряла темп... Словом, Клэр лажала, как могла.   
  
А Питер ее даже не одергивал, только смотрел на них, сложив руки на груди, и делал сухие замечания Айзеку.  
  
Так что когда Клэр во время очередного арабеска не удержала равновесие, покачнулась и тут же опять шепнула «Черт!», Айзек не выдержал и зашипел в ответ:  
  
– Да заткнись ты, клуша!   
  
– Лэйхи! – стеганул его окрик.   
  
Айзек вздрогнул и повернулся к Питеру. Тот неспешно подошел к ним, ласково провел ладонью по плечу Клэр:  
  
– Иди отдыхай.   
  
Та сразу отбежала к своим вещам, достала бутылку воды, отхлебнула.  
  
– Лэйхи, effacеe назад, на полупальцах! – скомандовал Питер.   
  
Айзек сжал зубы и встал в Epaulement, вполоборота к зеркалу. Отвел левую ногу назад.   
  
– Выше, – велел Питер.   
  
Айзек поднял выше.   
  
– Вот так и стой. Отлично выглядишь, хоть сейчас в музыкальную шкатулку. Хоть какой–то толк, пусть и декоративный, с тебя будет.   
  
Молчи, приказал себе Айзек. Не хватало тебе вестись на детские провокации.   
  
Весь его вес приходился на носок одной ноги. Естественно, у Айзека были загрубевшие ноги танцора, с коркой многолетних мозолей и привычными суставами. Но легко ему все еще не было.  
  
Питер медленно пошел вокруг него, его взгляд, прилипчивый и надоедливый, пополз по телу Айзека, как муха, щекочущая кожу лапками, – невыносимое ощущение.   
  
– Ты попросту бесполезен, знаешь? – продолжил Питер, и Айзек услышал в его голосе не раздражение уже, а разочарование и усталость. – Ты даже не стараешься, не вкладываешься... Ногу не опускай! Зачем вообще что–то делать, если не можешь сделать хотя бы нормально, скажи на милость?  
  
Питер завершил круг и оказался прямо перед глазами Айзека.   
  
Айзек ответил сквозь зубы:  
  
– Я стараюсь. Это Клэр тормозит.   
  
– Врешь, – хлестко ответил Питер, сощурив глаза. – Сваливаешь на других. как третьеклашка. Ты даже не поднял ее ни разу толком!  
Айзек задохнулся от возмущения, его колено дрогнуло, он встал на обе ноги и бросил Питеру в лицо:  
  
– Идите к черту! Я делаю, что могу, а эта бройлерная курица, – он бросил взгляд на Клэр, та сидел, обняв колени, накинув на плечи куртку, и не смотрела на них, – все портит! Звезда, блин! Белый гигант!   
  
На лице Питера не было удивления, только какое-то насмешливое удовлетворение. Руки он запихнул в карманы джинсов, и взгляд Айзека снова случайно прошелся по загорелым предплечьям. Проскочила мысль, что надо заткнуться, вот прямо сейчас, но Айзека несло, он испытывал яростную радость от того, что может, наконец, проораться.   
  
– Алкоголичка, кошка мокрая! Эллисон в сто раз талантливее ее, я в ... – Он запнулся, сбился, не стал продолжать. – Она не делает ни черта, не утруждается оттолкнуться нормально, а я виноват!

 

– Дай-ка угадаю, – спокойно сказал Питер, поднялся на носки, качнулся обратно на пятки и так и продолжил – пятки-носки, пятки-носки. – Ты учился в не самой известной балетной школе. В обычной школе над тобой издевались все кому не лень, а подростки на такое редко бывают ленивы. В балетной школе ты все время был лучшим, потому что жилы рвал и надрывался. «Наш талант», «Тебя ждет грандиозное будущее», «Распишись вот здесь, милый, я оставлю автограф внукам». Потом ты закончил обе школы... обычную, скорее всего, так себе... и пошел в этот театр следом за Эллисон, потому что она твой друг и у нее здесь семья, ну и еще потому, что решил: проще сразу стать солистом в маленьком театре, чем пробиваться сквозь каменные стены в большом. Так, дорогуша? – Он остановил свое раскачивание и остро взглянул на Айзека.  
  
Тот стоял, как оплеванный, смотрел в пол, хотя ничего такого вроде Питер и не сказал, даже осуждения в его тоне не было. Сплошь констатация фактов.   
  
– Так вот, – Питер оказался вдруг рядом, снова схватил за подбородок, – у Клэр абсолютно. В точности. Такая же история. Разве что без Эллисон. Да, девочка? – он чуть повысил голос.   
  
– Да, – глухо отозвалась от стены Клэр.   
  
– Посмотри на нее, – Питер повернул голову Айзека к Клэр. – Вот это твое будущее. И если ты сейчас ему не поможешь, погибнете оба. Все ясно?  
  
Ни черта не было ясно, у Айзека в голове словно рой пчел жужжал. Он автоматически кивнул.

  
Питер провел ладонью по его кудряшкам и сказал:  
  
– Вот и ладно. Заканчиваем на сегодня.  
  
Они с Клэр вышли из театра одновременно. Ветер трепал край шарфа Айзека, Клэр все еще держала в руках бутылку воды, вертела между пальцев красную пластмассовую крышечку. Та вдруг выскочила, поскакала по асфальту, сухо прищелкивая. Айзек наклонился и поймал, ребристый бок приятно лег в ладонь. Айзек протянул ее Клэр.   
  
– Спасибо, – буднично сказала она, и что-то мелькнуло между ними, какая-то светлая тень промчалась и задела краем крыла.  
– Не за что, – скованно ответил Айзек, развернулся и пошел домой.   
  
Перед поворотом он оглянулся на Клэр. Та стояла, задумчиво глядя в землю, ветер играл с облаком ее волос. Она подняла лицо и коротко улыбнулась ему.   
  
Айзек кивнул.  
  
***  
На вечер у Айзека была назначена встреча с Дейми, и он некоторое время раздумывал, не отменить ли ее. Потом решил, что и так достаточно прожил затворником, и отменять не стал. Слегка опоздав, пришел в привычный ресторан.  
  
Дейми уже сидела там, чинно сложив руки на столе. Айзеку не было видно, но он все равно был уверен, что на ней очередная юбка-карандаш и гольфы.   
  
– Привет, – сказал он легко и наклонился поцеловать ее в гладкую теплую щеку. Дейми посмотрела ему в глаза, и такое восхищенное, почти молитвенное выражение проявилось у нее на лице, что Айзек даже смутился. Он сел на свое место и махнул официанту.   
  
– Зеленый чай и пасту карбонара, пожалуйста.   
  
– Не кофе? – в глазах Дейми цвета крепкого чая плескалось недоумение.  
  
– Нет, не кофе, – подтвердил рассеянно Айзек.

 

Дейми поправила воротничок своей рубашки в тонкую полоску, разгладила широкие манжеты с острыми уголками.  
  
Дейми нравилась Айзеку, она была простой и умиротворяющей, как легкая книга на ночь. Она ходила на все постановки, в которых Айзек участвовал, приносила ему пестрые, сильно пахнущие букеты. Она считала себя его страстной поклонницей, и это было очень забавно, так что однажды Айзек взял, да и позвонил по написанному в карточке из букета номеру.   
Любовницей он ее делать не хотел категорически, понимая, что тогда из безобидного развлечения она превратится в проблему. Зато во фрэндзоне все было отлично: она восторгалась Айзеком, как ребенок, дарила странные книжки и наборы открыток – и в целом была немного экзальтированной, но милой. Ему казалось, что она изрядно инфантильна и легкомысленнее его самого, несмотря на то, что старше.  
  
Они завели невесомый треп о книгах, фильмах, балете, куда ж без него, и вдруг посередине спора о последней постановке «Рубиновый цветок» (элегантная смесь «Красавицы и чудовища» с «Кармен») Дейми прошлась рукой по своей небрежной стрижке под мальчика и сказала:  
  
– Что случилось?   
  
Айзек затормозил в удивлении, странно округлив рот, потом усмехнулся и ответил:  
  
– Ничего.  
  
– Айзек, милый, но ты... как будто тебя сдвинули с твоего места, даже подтолкнули, и теперь ты куда-то катишься.   
  
Айзек чуть приподнял брови и сжал рот, чувствуя, что его лицо принимает непривычное, жесткое выражение. Дейми не должна была лезть в его душу и жизнь глубже, чем пускают, она не имела права на это.  
  
Впрочем, она сама, кажется, испугалась своих слов, стушевалась, отодвинулась от стола.   
  
– Извини, – прохладно сказал Айзек. – У меня еще дела вечером. Спасибо, что пришла, приятно было тебя увидеть.   
  
Он оставил деньги на столе и вышел, спиной чувствуя ее расстроенный взгляд.  
  
Никаких дел у него, естественно, не было, и он решил просто прогуляться. День был сероватый и ветреный, но теплый. Небо хмурилось, домой не хотелось. Айзек забрел в Британский музей, в честь пятницы работавший вечером. Туристы слонялись группками и парами, но был на удивление пусто, погода, что ли, так повлияла. Айзек безразлично поразглядывал монеты, вазы и копья, прошелся по египетским залам. Музей был огромным, здесь запросто можно было заплутать и стать очередным безликим призраком, коих здесь явно и без того бродило немало, и никакому сухому миндальному дереву здесь расцвести было не суждено.   
  
Спустившись со второго этажа по западной лестнице, он совсем уже собирался пройти залом египетской скульптуры к центральному входу, но тут его поймали за локоть.   
  
Айзек даже подумал на миг, что это Клэр последовала за ним, чтобы продолжить разговор, и он зло повернулся, собираясь сказать что–то максимально гадкое.   
  
Но это оказался Питер.   
  
Он смотрел на него снизу вверх – на Айзека почти все смотрели снизу вверх – и глаза у него были спокойные и чистые.   
  
– Пойдем, – мягко велел он и повел Айзека, все так же крепко держа его за локоть.   
  
Айзек, как зачарованный, пошел.   
  
Питер привел его в зал греческой и римской культуры, указал ему:  
  
– Смотри.   
  
Трудно было бы прожить всю жизнь в Лондоне, ни разу не увидев мраморы Элгина. Школьные экскурсии, рекламные проспекты музея – все это не давало шанса не встретиться с ними. Айзек ушел бы, но теплая сильная ладонь Питера все еще лежала на его руке, и пальцы, кажется, слегка гладили кожу сквозь одежду.   
  
Так что он спокойно смотрел на изгибы мраморных тел, падающие складки одежд, тонко высеченные детали.  
  
– Античные мастера умели то, что потом было забыто и утеряно, – тихо сказал ему Питер. Айзек чувствовал его тепло своей спиной. Он чуть повернул голову и наклонил ее, чтобы лучше слышать. – Они не стеснялись человеческого тела и, кто бы что ни говорил, не делали из него культа. Но никто лучше них так и не показал чувственность, мягкий, но неудержимый призыв... – Голос Питера скользил, чуть присвистывая, в самое ухо Айзека, Айзек мог бы поклясться, что чувствует, как Питер шевелит губами.   
Во рту у Айзека не то чтобы пересохло, но слюна сгустилась, нагрелась, чуть наэлектризовалась даже.   
  
– В эпоху Возрождения мастера стремились к тому же, – продолжил Питер. – Они хотели преодолеть культуру, поймавшую человечество в заложники, преодолеть чопорность, закрытость, холодность... Некоторым из гениев это даже удалось. – Питер усмехнулся, и Айзек кожей под ухом почувствовал этот короткий горячий выдох. – Но большинство так и остались закомплексованными придурками, выставляющими все напоказ.   
  
Ладонь Питера переместилась с локтя на бок Айзека и легла там уверенно и безмятежно.  
  
– Эрос и Танатос, две главные движущие силы... Древние греки и римляне не боялись ни того, ни другого. Сколько сексуальной энергии в их мифах и творчестве, сколько красоты и восхищения вложено в изображения богов и их любовников и любовниц… – Питер чуть приблизился к Айзеку, почти прижавшись к нему.   
  
Еще немного, и нас попросят выйти, отстраненно подумал Айзек.   
  
– «Ангел» – это древнегреческое слово, ты знаешь? Означает «вестник». Ты мог бы быть одним из них.  
  
Айзек глотнул воздуха и вывернулся из хватки Питера. Сколько можно, это же черт знает что, нельзя такое творить!  
  
Питер смотрел на него ни капельки не разочарованно, он даже улыбался уже знакомо – насмешливо и выжидающе, приглашающе, словно был готов, что Айзек заорет на него посреди Британского музея.   
  
Айзек развернулся и почти выбежал из зала.


	4. Chapter 4

В последующие несколько недель Айзек кожей прочувствовал суровую сермяжную правду некоторых выражений, раньше казавшихся ему чисто риторическими и лишенными практического смысла.  
  
К примеру – "время растянулось".   
  
Время действительно растянулось и даже застыло, как неумело сделанное, слишком резиновое желе. С Питером Хейлом они репетировали всего две недели, а Лэйхи показалось, что все это длится несколько лет.  
  
Очень странно, что он не смог бы воспроизвести в памяти ни лиц своих любовниц, ни многих бывших друзей, ни даже многих близких родственников, а вот лицо и жесты Хейла за это короткое время изучил до мелочей – они отпечатались, казалось, физически, в самих нейронных клетках. Хотя Питер и не относился к тому типу людей – как, например, Брюс Уиллис – у которых полтора выражения отвечают за все эмоции. Но Айзек остро помнил все сотни оттенков, которые мелькали на лице балетмейстера... помнил, как меняется цвет его глаз, как может почти незаметно подниматься или опускаться уголок рта, как могут подрагивать тонкие, трепетные пальцы...  
  
Но, пожалуй, самым пугающим было то, что он думал о Питере почти все время – даже не осознавая этого. Шел, к примеру, по улице, слушал музыку в наушниках – и ловил себя на том, что вспоминает только что прошедшую репетицию. Иногда раздражаясь, иногда улыбаясь, но неизменно заново прокручивая в мозгу каждую минуту, проведенную с новым учителем.   
  
Хейл по-прежнему был строг, и язвителен, и ядовит, и безбожно заигрывал, и в то же время четко держал дистанцию. Как это все в нем сочеталось, Айзек уже устал пытаться понять.   
  
Зато с Клэр у них более-менее наладилось. Пока Айзек, конечно, не стал настолько великодушен, чтобы увидеть достоинства в ее манере танцевать, но теперь они хотя бы пытались работать сообща, помогать друг другу – а не мешать. Уже прогресс.  
  
Также Айзек в совершенстве познал сакральный смысл выражения "работать, как ломовая лошадь". Он и раньше не расслаблялся, сам не любил тех, кто работал "с прохладцей", но с Питером ему открылись совершенно новые, мать его, горизонты.  
  
Правда, Лэйхи даже не нагрузки утомляли. Его утомляла та самая тысячу раз подчеркнутая Питером камерность, интимность, замкнутость старинного балета. Они все время работали в треугольнике, оттачивали, казалось бы, достаточно простые па – но до совершенства, до искусства воздушных фей, и Айзек чувствовал что-то вроде психологической клаустрофобии. Ему не хватало масштаба, не хватало простора, многолюдных сцен.   
  
«Видение розы» казалось ему сладким и затейливым, как старинные конфеты ручной работы, которые хранили когда-то в золоченых бонбоньерках и угощали при случае томных дам.   
  
А ему хотелось мяса с перцем.   
  
Он не знал, как об этом сказать Питеру. Боялся.   
  
Впрочем, раздражало его не только это. Иногда, когда Питер подходил к нему очень близко, максимально близко, ближе некуда, невозмутимо клал ему руку на шею, или на бедро, или на талию, поднимал его ногу, стремясь достичь только ему видимого правильного угла, Айзек жалел, что Клэр с ними находится в одной комнате, что она это видит, что она – причастна. Ему не хотелось делить Хейла ни с кем, на самом деле.   
  
И Айзек начал ловить себя на том, что приходит все раньше, пытаясь отрезать от времени Питера лакомый кусочек исключительно для себя. Приходил раньше, а потом стал не торопиться уходить. Медленно шел в душ, медленно переодевался, медленно шнуровал кроссовки. Стоя у двери, выбирал в плеере музыкальный фон под настроение.   
  
Ему хотелось, чтобы Питер что-то сказал. Что-то предложил. Неважно, что.   
  
И Питер предложил.   
  
Такое, от чего у Айзека глаза на лоб полезли. При всем своем богатом воображении он никогда не предполагал, что ему кто-нибудь когда-нибудь такое решится предложить.  
  
Это было просто немыслимо.  
  
***  
– Серьезно, Питер? – Айзек даже не знал, как ему реагировать. На секунду ему показалось, что он Хейла просто не так понял. – Морольда? Ты мне предлагаешь станцевать _Морольда_?  
Питер кивнул, ни на секунду не растеряв своего вида довольного тролля.  
  
Айзек даже растерялся.  
  
Конечно, он слышал, что Хейл задумал поставить балет по опере Вагнера «Тристан и Изольда», знал даже, кого выбрали на роль Тристана – по мнению Айзека, совершенно незаслуженно. Мальчик, которому выпало станцевать любимца короля Марка, отличался смазливой мордашкой и неплохой техникой, но вот харизмы ему явно недоставало. По иронии судьбы, новоявленный Тристан к Лэйхи очень неровно дышал. Айзек же клятвенно пообещал себе не заводить служебных романов. Как говорится, не гадь там, где ешь.   
  
Ни с кем. Никаких. Романов.   
  
Айзек был тверд, как сталь.   
  
Впрочем, это никогда даже не было для него испытанием – не влекли его слишком сильно участники труппы. Так, иногда мелькал здоровый интерес, скорее даже любопытство. Оно всегда мелькает в сильно сплоченном коллективе, когда коллег видишь практически круглые сутки. Даже и не в балетном.   
  
Все изменилось, когда пришел Хейл, но сейчас же речь не о Хейле совсем, правда, Айзек?  
  
И вот тебе как раз то, чего недоставало – не только роль в камерной постановке, но и Вагнер, эпос, поединок! Дефицит эмоций будет восполнен! Откуда же досада?  
  
– Чем ты недоволен? – посмеиваясь, продолжил его мысль Питер. – Хотел быть Тристаном?  
  
Айзек молча стянул трико, повернувшись к Питеру спиной.  
  
– Это ты меня так благодаришь? – поинтересовался Хейл.  
  
– Спасибо, – буркнул Айзек. – Насколько я помню, у Морольда в самом романе недолгий выход. Пришел к королю, кинул предъяву, свалил на остров с Тристаном, и тот его прикончил. Все.   
  
– Ну а ты что, хотел бы играть главные роли в обеих постановках? Жадный ты, куколка. Жадность тебе погубит. И, видимо, зависть.   
  
– Куколка?! – завелся Айзек. – А Джозеф, которому вы с Финстоком отдали роль Тристана, значит, не куколка? Да с него же мед каплет! Из него такой же великий рыцарь, как из меня...  
  
– Как из тебя – Морольд, не так ли? – закончил Хейл и прищурился. – Что же делать, если мне приходится эпических героев лепить из того, что есть? Вы тут все только миловидными мордашками и выделяетесь, ну хорошо, добавлю – еще есть ноги и задницы, они тоже ничего... Но вот мозгами вас при рождении боженька явно обделил. Да неужели ты не понимаешь, какая это великолепная возможность показать себя? Предстать совершенно в новом ракурсе? Самого себя перестроить? Айзек, не разочаровывай меня! Ты же не дурак! Или и правда – в тебе только и есть, что глаза и кудряшки? Ну что ты ресницами хлопаешь, как сказочный единорог?  
  
Сказочным единорогом Айзека еще не называли. И Питер действительно злился – не показушно, не тролльствовал, а кипел, как переполненный кипятком чайник. Это заставило Айзека повернуться и сесть на пол лицом к Питеру. Ему стало интересно. А ведь еще пару минут назад у него руки дрожали от гнева и голова настолько затуманилась, что он футболку натянул наизнанку.   
  
– Ну, и каким ты меня видишь? – помолчав, спросил он.   
  
Питер тут же сел на стул напротив Айзека, прямо в центре зала, и сложил руки на коленях. В этот момент он походил на священника, готового любой отпор встретить кроткими цитатами из Писания. Глаза его искрились. Он некоторое время молчал и будто бы вглядывался в Айзека, так что тому даже на секунду почудилось, что собственное его лицо – лишь маска, и за ним Хейл видит совсем другие черты. Чертовщина просто. Надо же.   
  
– "Морольд походил на кречета, запертого в клетке с маленькими птичками: когда он является, все умолкают", – вдруг напевно заговорил Питер, и Айзек не сразу понял, что он цитирует Бедье.

 

А когда понял, заслушался.

 

– "Кто из вас, сеньоры Корнуэльса, желает вступить в бой за свободу своей страны?" – спросил Морольд. Исподлобья переглядывались бароны друг с другом, а затем потупляли головы. Один говорил себе: "Погляди, несчастный, каков Морольд Ирландский! Он будет сильнее четырех здоровенных бойцов. Погляди на его меч: разве ты не знаешь, что он заколдован, что он сносил головы смелым рыцарям с тех самых пор, как король Ирландии посылает этого великана с вызовом в подвластные ему земли? Угодно ли тебе, бедняге, пойти на смерть? К чему искушать Господа?"  
  
– Ого, – сказал Айзек, устраиваясь поудобнее.

 

Сейчас даже холодная шершавая стена, на которую он опирался лопатками, казалась ему вполне удобной. Все, что угодно, только чтобы посмотреть на проповедника Хейла.   
  
Простите меня, святой отец, ибо я шалун. О да. Айзек уже был готов поиграть в любую предложенную игру.   
  
– Вот именно, ого, – подтвердил Хейл. – Книжки надо читать, а не смс. А как тебе это нравится? – вдохновенно продолжил он и придал голосу глубокое траурное звучание, показалось даже, что где-то вдали тонко и жалобно дрогнули струны. – "Бароны плакали от жалости к храбрецу и со стыда за себя. "О Тристан, – говорили они, – смелый боец, прекрасный юноша! Почему не я, а ты решился на этот бой? От моей смерти было бы всем меньше печали!.." "Звонят в колокола; и все бароны и мелкие люди, старцы, дети и женщины плачут и молятся, провожая Тристана до берега. Они еще надеются: ведь надежда в сердцах людей питается и малым".   
  
– Он был силен, этот Морольд, судя по всему, – усмехнулся Айзек. – Ты мне льстишь, Питер.  
  
– Силен, еще как силен! Как они все его боялись! Как трепетали! Какое это было великолепное чудовище, ты можешь себе вообразить? Тебе надо будет стать вдвое больше себя, втрое! Тебе надо будет компенсировать эти свои локоны, и красивые ноги, и потерянный взгляд, и губки бантиком, и поволоку во взгляде... Искоренить в этой роли всю твою инфантильность и сексуальный призыв! Морольд знает, кто он. Знает, зачем он. Он пришел к королю как давний завоеватель, требовать дани, которую страна ему платила триста лет! И неважно, что его убивает Тристан. Тебя это не должно волновать. Зритель... он должен запомнить твой выход. Твой Морольд... он в подкорку зрителям должен проникнуть, как тот черный яд проник в кровь Тристана из отравленного меча... стать для них воплощением темной мощи... Нет, совсем не тупого зла, а той прекрасной и безграничной силы, что много–много лет не знала себе равных! Только тогда, когда твой Морольд будет действительно силен и действительно опасен, когда он станет подлинным древним монстром, героем эпоса, когда он будет похож на темную стихию – только тогда и Тристан станет героем. А без этого... вы оба останетесь двумя смазливыми мальчонками, которые боятся даже тени старинных мечей! Ты вообще когда-нибудь танцевал под Вагнера?..  
  
– Нет, – сказал Айзек и вдруг почувствовал, что загорелся. Вот прямо раз – и словно подожгли его со всех сторон. Вдруг ощутил себя горящим бумажным корабликом, который ветер быстро несет вниз по ручью, все дальше и дальше, развевая черный дым.

  
– Ох, боже ты мой. Тебе столько предстоит открытий, мой мальчик, – улыбнулся Хейл. – Как я тебе завидую.  
  
***  
Теперь Айзека раздражал Джо. Пожалуй, еще больше, чем раньше Клэр. Больше, потому что Лэйхи нутром чувствовал: к тусклой приме Хейл никакого глубинного интереса не испытывал, а вот Джо... – ну чем-то же он руководствовался, когда назначил на роль Тристана именно его?  
  
А еще Джо возобновил попытки флирта. Сцены поединка давали для этого немало поводов, и Джозеф ими пользовался вовсю. Все эти нечаянные касания, робкие и сальные одновременно прикосновения, для которых не было оправдания, мажущие жесты, мажущие взгляды...   
  
Джо был симпатичным, чем-то даже походил на Джеймса Франко, и, возможно, где-нибудь в баре, под текилу... Но не здесь и не сейчас! Сейчас было совсем не до него, совсем. Он мешал, он мешался, хотя Айзек под страхом смерти не хотел думать, чему же именно.   
  
Теперь Айзек, даже стоя спиной, мог безошибочно определить, кто на него смотрит – Питер или Джо. Раньше он даже не подозревал в себе такой телепатической чувствительности. Когда на него смотрел Питер, спине становилось горячо. Айзек готов был поклясться, что в той точке, куда был устремлен взгляд Питера, кожа нагревается – как будто к ней приложили раскаленную монету.   
  
А Вагнер ошеломлял. Эта музыка – она подхватывала, как темный вихрь, враз насыщала ненормальной энергией, точно амфетамин, делала сильнее, жестче, зажигала внутри холодный огонь. Она пробуждала хаос, лишала умиротворения, заставляла внутри что-то скручиваться, и порой Айзек боялся, что еще несколько минут – и ему станет физически плохо – или он совсем потеряется в потоке звуков, не успеет за ним, погибнет под ним.

 

И только Питер неизменно оставался тем якорем, за который Айзек хватался: его голос, его взгляд, его руки, когда он подходил и поправлял ошибку, показывал движение. Он определенно имел власть над своими танцовщиками – жуткую власть, замешанную на подсознательной сексуальности любого мышления. Но Айзек был уверен, что есть и обратный эффект. Он сам тоже влиял на Хейла, действовал на него возбуждающе, вдохновляюще – и сознание этого перекатывалось, переливалось внутри, как сладкий горячий ликер.  
  
***  
В тот день ничего не предвещало беды.  
  
Утро было солнечным, Айзек хорошо выспался, встал в прекрасном настроении, чуть–чуть пробежался по парку, потом танцующей походкой, пройдясь по всем попавшимся по пути парапетам, отправился в театр.  
  
Что-то грело его изнутри, какое–то сладкое предвкушение, которому еще не было названия. Что-то появилось в его жизни, что придало ей совершенно новый смысл – сама жизнь словно бы удлинилась, получила совершенно новый срок, который почти равнялся бесконечности. Да, так можно было описать это чувство – ему иррационально казалось, что он будет жить вечно, и вечно будет юным, и всегда будет танцевать в лучах восходящего солнца.  
  
Наверное, так всегда чувствовали себя боги.  
  
И Айзек не настолько прятался от себя, чтобы не подозревать истинной причины такого подъема.  
  
Но пока все было хорошо, так хорошо.  
  
***  
Сегодня намечалась общая репетиция по «Тристану» – как раз сцена выхода Морольда в тронный зал, его речь перед королем и ужас баронов, потом поединок с Тристаном и гибель ирландского короля. Айзеку пошили совершенно умопомрачительный костюм и придумали дивный грим. В этом образ он сам себе казался ослепительным, и восторженные, томные взгляды Джо это подтверждали.   
  
Лэйхи просто не терпелось продемонстрировать своего Морольда всем – и в очередной раз показать Питеру, что он хорош, всегда хорош, что он умеет даже свои слабости превратить в силу.   
  
Декораторы тоже потрудились на славу – Айзек уже видел и зал, и остров – все было великолепно. Мрачно, торжественно, по-вагнеровски.   
  
Их с Джо красили в общей гримерке, и тот не отрываясь смотрел на него в золотистой, мерцающей глубине старых зеркал.  
  
– А тебе идет темная сила, Айзек, – проворковал он. – Есть в тебе что-то звериное, всегда это знал. Хейл не дурак, разбирается.  
  
Лэйхи фыркнул, подняв облако бронзовой пудры с призеркального столика. Гримерша заохала.   
  
– Джо, наверное, не тебе рассуждать, дурак Хейл или нет. Скажи ему спасибо, что ты Тристан. По мне, из Эллисон Тристан бы вышел значительно более убедительный.   
  
– Как был у тебя сволочной характер, Айзек, так и остался, – огрызнулся Джо. – С возрастом только хуже. Останешься в одиночестве при таких запросах – старым, никому не нужным пидорасом.   
  
Айзек поднял брови.   
  
– И это ты мне говоришь про сволочного пидораса? Прежде чем кидать камни в чужой огород, поищи бревно в своем глазу, дорогой. И – нет, это не цитата из газеты строителей.   
  
Джо поджал губы и отвернулся.  
  
Репетиция со стороны, наверное, смотрелась очень комично.  
  
Хейл позвал Финстока пришпоривать кордебалет, не желая размениваться по мелочам. В итоге картина нарисовалась маслом: на фоне мрачной музыки Вагнера Хейл с видом черного коршуна расхаживал рядом с той частью сцены, где Морольд с Тристаном должны были танцевать сцену смертельного боя, а Финсток на заднем плане орал, что бароны недостаточно воинственны, а простолюдины недостаточно омрачены горем, которое постигло их землю в лице нашествия злобного ирландского короля. При этом, разумеется, дудеть в свисток он не переставал.  
  
– Но!.. – попробовал перебить поток ругани и свиста кто–то.   
  
Финсток свистнул еще отчаяннее.   
  
– Дайте мне ска!..  
  
Свист.   
  
– Я же!..  
  
СВИСТ.  
  
– Ладно, ладно!... – некто, поверженный сиятельным Финстоком, вернулся на свое место в кордебалете.   
  
– Часть меня хочет отправить вас в зоопарк посмотреть – там тушканчики лучше скачут, чем вы! Но другая часть меня боится, что вас примут за сбежавших обитателей и не выпустят! – разорялся Финсток. – Величественность! Вы знаете слово величественность? Кто-нибудь, принесите словарь, я вобью это слово вам в головы!

  
Очень легко представлялось, как Финсток тяжеленным томом вбивает танцорам в головы нужную величественность и пыль облачками взлетает вокруг книги и его рук.  
  
Айзека эти вопли порядком отвлекали, но он изо всех сил пытался сосредоточиться на образе. Однако утреннее солнечное благодушие куда-то испарилось, да еще «Тристан» оказался далеко не образцом грации. Показалось Айзеку, или Джо действительно набрал вес? Вы полюбуйтесь, кажется, появились намеки на второй подбородок, немыслимо! Хотя мейк-ап, конечно, сделал его еще привлекательнее. Может быть, и не стоило капать ядом в гримерке. Мальчик старается. Кому что дано, выше головы не прыгнешь.  
  
– Господа, вы более всего напоминаете мне двух дерущихся павлинов, – после первого прогона простонал Хейл. – Ну что вы кидаетесь друг на друга, как неудовлетворенные старые девы? Еще секунда, и в волосы друг другу вцепитесь! Больше брутальности, мальчики! Где ваша мужская сила, где ян, я спрашиваю? Здесь все пропитано инь, дорогуши мои! Мне даже чудится запах Chanel Chance, этого беспомощного аромата неуверенных в себе нимфеток... Господи, неужели я был таким идиотом, что замахнулся с такими кадрами на Вагнера, на средневековый эпос? Еще раз. Еще раз, и не дай бог вы опять будете похожи на клуш!  
  
Лэйхи зло зыркнул на Джо и отошел в угол сцены, откуда должен был выходить в начале эпизода. И с чего он взял, что сумел перевоплотиться? Да они никогда не станцуют так, чтобы привести Хейла в истинное восхищение. Хотя есть ли хоть что-то на свете, перед чем Питер благоговеет? Ах да, античные статуи.   
  
Финсток строил группу «баронов» и ставил «короля Марка» в величественную позу с пылом майора морских котиков, которому дали роту новобранцев. Айзеку показалось, что он вот-вот заорет: «Это Вьетнам, вашу мать!»  
  
Хейл сегодня был беспощаднее и холоднее, чем те мраморные боги в музее. Он смотрел, казалось, сквозь танцоров и только отпускал критические замечания. После третьего прогона полной сцены пот заливал Айзеку глаза, грим потек, костюм на спине взмок. И еще он понял, что ему не хватает прикосновений Питера – его руки, сухие, горячие, всегда словно бы противоречили на репетициях всем его ядовитым замечаниям, сводили их на нет. А теперь Айзек был этого лишен, а его словно на лед вытолкнули.   
  
Никакой звездой я никогда не был, с горечью подумал Лэйхи. И, наверное, не буду.   
  
Сплошная мишура.   
  
Может быть, балет вообще был ошибкой.   
  
Не обращая больше внимания ни на беснующегося Финстока, ни на понурый кордебалет, ни на замолчавшего к третьему прогону Хейла, он угрюмо прошел за кулисы. Сел за столик и медленно, тупо глядя в зеркало, начал стирать грим. Внутри зияла пустота – никаких чувств не осталось, он устал, хотел в душ, переодеться и выйти, наконец, на свободу, на воздух, хоть ненадолго побыть простым парнем, без всяких намеков на танец, на музыку, на первые роли. Вдохнуть и выдохнуть, ни о чем не думать. Не думать о чужом разочаровании, о своем, не слышать, как стучит собственный пульс о Питере Хейле. Это только одна постановка. Только гребаный эксперимент. Все закончится, и очень скоро, надо об этом помнить. Надо просто дотерпеть.   
  
Все закончится.  
  
– Айзек, – горячо, нервно шепнули ему на ухо.  
  
Не сразу выпав из транса, он непонимающе обернулся и наткнулся прямо на влажный, жадный рот Джо. Тот грим не смыл, лицо лоснилось от золотой пудры, густо подведенные глаза сверкали – красив, как бог, – и целовался очень даже неплохо, так что Айзек после двух-трех напряженных секунд расслабился и начал отвечать.  
  
В конце концов, почему бы и нет? Что за глупые запреты он себе напридумывал? Как школьник, в самом-то деле. Пора бы уж повзрослеть.   
  
Они увлеченно сосались, как подростки, дорвавшиеся до запретного, и Джо уже пустил свои ладони в путешествие по бедрам Айзека, как вдруг до того дошло, что на них кто-то пристально смотрит.  
  
Питер, подумалось ему, ну конечно же, кто же еще! Но когда он нашел в себе силы вынуть язык изо рта Джозефа и посмотреть в зеркало, оно ничего не отразило. Никто в дверях не стоял, хотя ощущение враждебного наблюдения никуда не делось.  
  
И нет, это был не Питер, вдруг понял Айзек. Он бы почувствовал, будь это Хейл. Он всегда чувствовал. Да его бы сразу утопило в горячем сиропе, наблюдай за ними Питер. А сейчас... внутри свернулся какой–то отвратительный холодный паучок. Внезапная паника подступила к горлу, как будто сами стены начали вдруг сжиматься, грозя раздавить.  
  
– Не здесь, Джо, – сказал Айзек и отодвинул партнера. Тот явно ничего не заметил, раскрасневшийся, с блуждающим взором, упоенный тем, что откусил от запретного плода. – Я позвоню тебе. Обещаю.   
  
Джо не сразу, но все же отстранился, вздохнул, посмотрелся в зеркало, пригладил волосы трясущейся рукой и вышел, совершенно потерянный. Грим он так и не стер.   
  
Айзек переодевался в замедленном темпе, сам себя видя будто бы со стороны. Его никогда не обманывали предчувствия. И сейчас ему было нехорошо. Так иногда просыпаешься и понимаешь, что видел кошмар, но не можешь его вспомнить, а страх не отпускает, прилипает паутиной, мешает дышать ровно.   
  
Какие же мы все нервные, с усмешкой подумал Айзек. Прав Питер, клуши. Трепетные барышни с расшатанной психикой.   
  
Он решил, что в театральный душ не пойдет, а дома залезет в ванну и будет там отмокать в пене несколько часов. Удивительно, что в гримерку больше никто не заходил – вообще, в коридорах стояла зловещая тишина. И это казалось странным – после такой шумной масштабной репетиции. Может быть, он слишком долго здесь просидел, медитируя на свое отражение, или слишком долго целовался с Джозефом? Воспоминание вызвало невольную улыбку – как же тот был возбужден! Казалось, еще немного, и вспыхнет! Все же Джо в самом деле невероятно сильно его хотел – и сама сила чужого желания не могла оставить Айзека равнодушным.   
  
Ну хорошо. Джо получит свой шанс. Айзек его трахнет, если тому так не терпится. Парень уже долго напрашивается и заслужил.   
  
Разыгравшаяся фантазия на время отвлекла Айзека от мрачных предчувствий, и в коридор он вышел прежней танцующей походной, с полностью вернувшейся уверенностью в себе.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Айзек вел ладонью по стене, шальная улыбка поднимала уголки его губ. В голове был разброд, обрывки песен, осколки мыслей смешивались в невнятицу. Но ничего, скоро он расслабится.  
  
Театр затих и остыл, словно оставленная с утра смятая постель, и Айзеку хотелось как можно скорее из него вырваться, оказаться дома и переключиться уже как-то, успокоиться.   
Он весело шагал, тянул носок в дорогом найковском кроссовке, и вдруг остановился.

  
Пол коридора, залитый прохладной тенью, резал угольник плотного солнечного света.

  
Дверь костюмерной была открыта.

  
По загривку Айзека словно скользнул сквознячок.

  
Он не спеша подошел и заглянул внутрь, и тут же целиком и полностью успокоился, и устыдился даже, укорил себя за мнительность, за чертову паранойю – тонкая душевная организация, творческая натура, цветок фиалка под открытой форточкой, о ужас, замерзнет ведь! В костюмерной все было, как положено – ряды вешалок с пачками, костюмами, трико, щедро изукрашенными, отягощенными фигурными элементами, и пылинки взлетали в светлом, невесомом воздухе.

  
Просто кто-то забыл закрыть дверь, случайности случаются, надо будет сказать охране.   
Айзек зашел внутрь и осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь. Костюм Морольда остался в гримерке, но трико Призрака Розы точно было где-то здесь, и Айзеку захотелось увидеть его, усмехнуться ему – мы сможем, дружище, мы станцуем это, мы бесплотными станем, если надо.

  
Трико, с его широкими прозрачными рукавами, было легко разглядеть, оно висело в конце ближайшей вешалки, и Айзек пошел к нему, попутно разглядывая остальные костюмы.   
Позади него громко и как-то безнадежно хлопнула дверь.  
  
***  
Айзек прижимался щекой к вышитому сукну куртки, должно быть, принадлежащей принцу. Все, что он мог видеть – мятые белые кружева широкой манжеты блузки. Он чувствовал идущий от нее нафталиновый запах.

  
Страх холодной иглой прошивал его внутренности и тут же исчезал, оставляя во рту неприятную сухость, а в коленях – гадкую слабость.

  
Забавно, до чего страх и возбуждение похожи по симптомам.

  
Все дети знают, что главное при игре в прятки – не шевелиться. Тогда тебя могут не заметить и на самом видном месте.   
  


Айзек изо всех сил прижимался к куртке и представлял, что он просто играет в прятки, ему семь лет и он играет с кузенами и кузинами (не было никаких кузенов, разве что дети маминых подруг, и то сильно старше или младше его). Когда игра закончится, они все вместе съедят шоколадный пудинг.

 

На щеке, наверное, останется красный след от вышитого узора, безразлично подумал Айзек. Страх опять голубовато-белой молнией ударил в него и тут же исчез.

 

– Айзек, – позвал мелодичный голос, никогда еще он не был таким переливчатым, словно перебор клавиш пианино, словно капли, падающие на карниз, когда сам дождь уже прошел, и столько нежности было в этом голосе, что Айзек чуть не заскулил от бессильного ужаса.

  
Я не хочу, не хочу, не хочу, отчаянно подумал он, умоляя и требуя у кого-то – не надо. Я не хочу.

  
Он сжался в комок еще больше, задышал еще тише. Мира вокруг будто и не существовало больше, не было ни неба, ни земли, ни этой комнаты, один он, слитые воедино плоть и ужас, и этот голос.   
  


– Ах вот ты где, – радостно сказала она, и в ее переливах было счастье и облегчение матери, нашедшей потерявшегося малыша.

 

– Дейми, Дейми, – забормотал Айзек и понял, что не может найти ни слова больше.  
Дейми жалковато сложила брови, улыбнулась ему, ее темные короткие волосы были еще растрепаннее, чем обычно, еще небрежнее, чем были когда Айзек оглянулся на стук закрывшейся двери и увидел ее. Ее блестящие темные глаза, ее плотно сжатые губы, нелепый, длинный, полосатый пестрый шарф, узкой змеей обнявший ее шею.

  
Маленький пистолетик, трясущийся, гуляющий в ее руке.

  
Только взглянув на это узкое черное дуло, Айзек сразу все понял. Все, в единый миг, уяснил и осознал, и сам себе удивился – как он не замечал раньше?

  
Страха тогда не было, ни крупинки, только недоуменное матово-бежевое спокойствие.

  
А потом Дейми подняла пистолет и закричала, отчаянно, словно он кидал ее младенца в огонь, словно он чудовище, и Айзек развернулся и побежал вглубь, роняя за собой вешалки, и бросился к одной из них, где его сложно было увидеть, скукожился и затих.

  
Дейми вдруг опустила взгляд, которым держала его, как привязью, и сказала, глядя вниз, на его ноги в найковских кроссовках, сказала грустно, обиженно:

 

– Айзек, ну почему?

  
Айзек попытался отползти, вжаться в стену за вешалкой, он бестолково скреб руками по гладкому паркетному полу, и тут Дейми, чертов демон, снова взглянула ему в лицо, и он, заскулив, рефлекторно поднял локоть, загораживая им лицо от этого горящего взгляда.

 

– Айзек, – измученность какая-то прорвалась в ее голосе, и он посмотрел на нее поверх руки.  
Она сжимала зубы, тени под глазами набрали цвет, скулы вырисовались ярче, будто она похудела и постарела, будто...

  
Будто она сошла с ума.

  
Айзек снова уперся взглядом в темную сморщенную ткань своего рукава.

 

– Айзек, ну зачем, зачем эта грязь, – бормотала Дейми, и Айзек сухо сглотнул воздух, слыша ее горячечную искренность, ее настоящую боль. – Зачем этот гадкий фигляр, почему ты лезешь в эту низость, в эту... говняную страсть, зачем ты проебываешь свою душу, ты же ангел.. мой ангел...

  
Айзек снова сглотнул и чуть шевельнулся в застывшем прорезиненном воздухе. Ноги затекли, щекотная острая боль пронзила мышцы, и он застыл снова.

  
«Джо, – подумал он. – Она увидела нас с Джо и взбесилась».

  
Значит, взгляд ему не померещился. Никакой паранойи, сплошь вопящая сигнализация интуиции.

 

– Зачем! – Крикнула Дейми и вскинула пистолет, мелкая черная монетка прорези дула уставилась Айзеку в лоб. – Ответь мне, Айзек, зачем! Почему!

  
Айзек с удивлением услышал свой собственный голос, изрезанный трещинами:

 

– Это я.

 

Воздух в комнате загустел прогорклым, покрывшимся плесенью апельсиновым джемом, джемом, что так славно было бы намазать на хрустящий тост – было бы, если бы не белая гадкая плесень, мшистым ковром покрывающая его. Айзек вспомнил, как мать как-то увидела такую банку, взвизгнула и швырнула ее в пол, осколки разлетелись острой стеклянной волной.

 

– Что? – переспросила Дейми, и пистолет в ее руке, только что бывший совершенно неподвижным, судорожно вздрогнул.

 

– Это просто я, – Айзек выпустил слова в сладковато-горький плотный воздух.

  
Он не перестал бояться, просто теперь страха вокруг было столько же, сколько внутри него, никакого перепада, равное давление, необходимое для комфортного существования.   
  


– Я не ангел, тем более не твой, Дейми, – Айзек неловко подтянул к себе затекшие колени, обхватил их руками. Посмотрел на Дейми и улыбнулся ей, сам чувствуя издевательское сочувствие, пролившееся в улыбку. – Ты же сама всегда это знала.

  
Дейми коротко простонала что-то и вскинула руку, и Айзека прошибло мыслью – выстрелит. Сейчас она выстрелит.

  
Его с головой накрыло мутно-черной волной ужаса, и тут Дейми коротко тонко вскрикнула, и ее узкая рука как-то очень обыденно пошла вниз, а потом за спину, и Айзек мог только пялиться в лицо над ее плечом, лицо со светлыми глазами и раздвоенным подбородком.

 

– Молодец, – сказал ему Питер и, стянув с шеи Дейми дурацкий полосатый шарф, обмотал ее запястья, крепко связав их. Пистолетик коротко крякнул, упав на пол.

  
Айзек беспомощно обмяк, глядя на свою маленькую, черную, неслучившуюся смерть.

  
Дальше его тянули за руки, толкали в плечо, встревоженно снизу вверх заглядывали в глаза, а Айзек молчал, и его взгляд все упирался в жесткую спину Питера со спокойным разворотом плеч. Айзеку все казалось, что Питер сейчас обернется и срежет его ехидным взглядом, или передернет плечами, стряхивая взгляд со спины, как пригнанный ветром листок, но Питер не делал ни того, ни другого, хотя Айзек был уверен – знал, просто знал – что он чувствует этот взгляд.

  
Айзека отвели в кабинет Виктории Арджент, и он выхватил из бессмысленной мешанины перед глазами ее темно-красный плотно сжатый рот и короткую стрижку. Она хрипловатым бесчувственным голосом расспрашивала его, он, запинаясь, отвечал, не вдумываясь в смысл слов. Темно-зеленые бархатные шторы глухими складками падали на окне, и в кабинете было почти сумрачно.

 

– Хватит, – негромко велел из–за спины Питер, и Айзек вздрогнул, скользнул вокруг себя расфокусированным взглядом. Зацепился за сосредоточенное, чуть хмурое лицо под котелком с кокардой, за быстро бегущую по строчкам блокнота ручку в узловатых пальцах.

 

– Он даст показания потом, – сказал Питер. – Преступница поймана, отпустите жертву.

  
Айзек недовольно поджал губы на слове "жертва" и тут же понял, что да сих пор дышит вполсилы, тихо-тихо. Он, назло себе, глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, и почувствовал, как на плечи опускается тяжеловесная усталость напополам с опустошением, захотелось снова сесть где-нибудь в уголке и закрыть глаза.

 

– Ты, конечно, можешь поспать тут, – Питер крепко взял его за плечо, – но думаю, Виктория не умилится спящему в углу щеночку. Добреди как-нибудь до своей корзинки.

  
Айзек медленно отвел взгляд, наклонил голову. Он не хотел засыпать. Отчего-то он заранее знал, что ему приснится, и – спасибо, на это он сегодня уже смотрелся.

  
Питер поднял брови, поизучал его снисходительно и кивнул:

 

– И верно. Пошли.

 

Питер вывел его из кабинета Арджент и чуть подтолкнул к двери приемной, но Айзек уже увидел, уже прикипел взглядом.

  
Дейми сидела на мягком кожаном диване, рядом с ней бессильно свисал с подлокотника ее полосатый шарф – желтый, красный, белый, желтый – а на ее запястьях блестел металл наручников. Она смотрела в пол, Айзек видел только ее растрепанную макушку.

  
Айзек открыл рот, собираясь сказать что-то, сам не зная что, но его взгляд перехватил сидевший рядом с Дейми полисмен – совсем молодой парень с родинками на щеках, с узкой переносицей и широкими крыльями носа. Парень коротко качнул головой, сузив глаза, и Айзек, закрыв рот, шагнул мимо.

  
На улице медленно накатывал вечер, солнце клонилось вбок, степенно скользило за высотные здания, и Айзек понял, что время в какой-то миг просто перестало для него существовать и только теперь снова побежало вперед.

  
Питер не мешал ему осматриваться, проверять, не изменился ли мир – хотя что тут могло измениться, кроме, собственно, Айзека.

 

– Пошли, – сказал Питер, без тени сомнения повернулся и пошел вперед. Айзек снова уткнулся взглядом ему между лопаток, но Питер все так же уверенно шагал. Айзек цыкнул и пошел вслед за ним.

  
От его шагов толстый голубь, безразлично поклевывавший что–то на тротуаре, снялся с места и по дуге взлетел, прорезал розоватое небо раскинутыми крыльями, и это почему-то остро отозвалось у Айзека в горле, заставило его на миг запрокинуть голову прямо на ходу и посмотреть вверх, в выпуклость и легкость облаков. Он так и шел, пока не влетел в Питера. Тот посмотрел на него, приподняв брови, усмехнулся и сказал:

 

– Стой тут, – кажется, Питер хотел добавить ехидное прозвище, но сдержался и просто исчез за дверью магазинчика с многообещающим названием "Старый добрый Джек".

  
Айзек переступил на месте. Самое время было смыться. Уйти домой, залезть в ванну, отмокать и растворяться, чувствуя, как пена щекочет кожу. Сползти под воду, задержав дыхание, слушать гулкую тишину.

  
Айзек вспомнил вдруг «Черного лебедя», и ему тут же представилось, как он открывает глаза под водой и видит сквозь дрожащее марево Дейми, Дейми со злостью в носогубных складках, и острые иголочки боли бьют ему в нос, и...

  
Питер крепко взял его за локоть и посмотрел в глаза – ни ехидства, ни жалости.

 

– Здесь недалеко, – пообещал он.

 

Айзек невольно усмехнулся – определенно, ему повезло больше, чем Натали Портман.   
  
***  
Питер привел его в парк, усадил на скамейку с вычурной металлической спинкой – ох, старый добрый Лондон, насмешник – и вручил бутылку, уже открытую. Айзек рассмотрел этикетку –безвестное испанское вино, красное, сухое – и глотнул.

  
Терпкое, кислое вино согрело рот. Ну конечно, Хейл разбирался в выпивке. Айзек посмотрел на него снизу вверх – Питер остался стоять – и даже вздрогнул от того, какими внимательными были светлые узкие глаза. Питер рассматривал его, как... как мотор забарахлившей машины, в попытке отыскать неполадку, чтобы устранить ее самостоятельно. Айзек встретил его взгляд и сжал зубы, не давая себе опустить голову, не разрешая себе сдаться.

  
Айзек не знал, сколько они пялились друг на друга, но неожиданно Питер улыбнулся, легкой, чуть насмешливой, одобряющей улыбкой, и Айзек увел взгляд, уставился слезящимися от напряжения глазами на влажную землю меж своими расставленными ногами. Вспомнил о вине и отхлебнул еще.  
  


Питер протянул руку. Айзек непонимающе посмотрел на него, потом осознал, усмехнулся и протянул ему бутылку. Питер неспешно отпил, отдал вино и сел рядом.

  
Айзек, не поворачиваясь, скосил на него глаза.   
  


– Как? – спросил Питер, не уточняя, будто спрашивал про вино, или про погоду, или про мышцы Айзека после репетиции, или про парк, в конце концов.

 

– Ничего, – ответил Айзек.

  
Ветер легонько ерошил листву деревьев, ласково шелестел ею, тихо и мерно. Айзек облизнул губы и почувствовал, как их захолодило.

  
Питер взял у него бутылку, глотнул и вдруг напрягся, уставился взглядом вдоль дорожки. Айзек посмотрел туда же и не увидел ничего особенного, просто какая-то пара медленно шла, бурно общаясь между собой.

 

– Смотри, – Питер придвинулся ближе и сказал ему на ухо: – Не узнаешь?

  
Айзек не ответил, а лишь сощурился, пытаясь разглядеть, кто там. Пара меж тем подходила ближе и ближе, и Айзек понял вдруг, что на женщине – шуба. Роскошная шуба, густой, соболиный, наверное, мех, широкие рукава, длина по середину бедра. Шуба была небрежно расстегнута, даже распахнута, наверное, этой... леди было жарко.

  
Что в общем, неудивительно, учитывая прохладный, но все-таки летний вечер.

 

– Кто вообще носит шубы летом? – риторически поинтересовался Айзек.

 

– Наверное, это летняя шуба, – усмехнулся Питер.

Пара подошла совсем близко, женщина стучала каблуками открытых туфель из крокодиловой кожи. Ее лицо было ярко разрисовано косметикой – слишком загорелые скулы, слишком четкие яркие губы, подведенные брови, светлые волосы были убраны в гладкий хвост на пробор, и Айзек наконец узнал ее.

  
Это была известная русская балерина, отличавшаяся любовью к бессмысленной роскоши, целенаправленно скатывающейся в китч. Это, кажется, сказывались последствия то ли брака, то ли развода с каким-то миллионером.

  
Типично русская история.

  
Они со спутником прошли мимо – балерина что-то энергично говорила по-русски, размахивала руками, и Айзеку показалось даже, что из ее рта льется сплошь нецензурщина.

 

– Если бы я не знал, что это женщина, которая даже не понимает, что с ней не так, – вполголоса проговорил Айзек, глядя им вслед, – решил бы, что это пропитый и разочарованный в жизни трансвестит.

  
Питер фыркнул.   
  


– Какая же ты стерва, милый мой.

 

Айзек повернулся к нему, Питер снова улыбался, его глаза чуть искрились. Закат набрал цвета и залил все небо рыжим.   
  


Айзек выпрямился на скамейке, хотел что-то сказать, и тут Питер крепко, привычно взял его за подбородок, чуть притянул к себе и поцеловал. Чуть ошарашенный, Айзек ответил. Питер не спешил, просто целовал, спокойно и уверенно, и эта уверенность словно легла Айзеку на язык и впиталась в нёбо, сделала кровь горячее.   
  


Питер отпустил его, Айзек отодвинулся и все-таки сказал:  
  


– Шесть унций воды на одну унцию Оскара Уайльда.

 

Цитата из Оруэлла пришлась неожиданно к месту. Айзек глотнул вина, смешанного с остатком поцелуя.   
  


Питер обыденно встал и приказал ему, снова глядя сверху вниз, требовательно и внимательно:  
  


– Выспись хорошенько и не смей завтра пропускать репетицию. Ты мне нужен... – он чуть помедлил, – в отличной форме.

  
Айзек кивнул, и Питер ушел, оставив его в одиночестве.

  
Айзек лениво подумал, что должен сейчас метаться – попался ли в самом деле Питер на крючок, пропал ли с концами или же попросту хотел реанимировать свою приму, чтобы та не вылетела из аж двух проектов.

  
Нет, метаться не получалось. В голове было спокойно и неожиданно чисто, только воспоминание о поцелуе плавало на поверхности. Айзек усмехнулся сам себе – это был простой, невинный, скучный поцелуй, с Джо они зажигали куда как поинтереснее, надо будет, кстати, повторить.... Но поцелуй с Питером все равно заставлял о себе думать, не то чуть тревожа, не то наоборот – успокаивая.

  
Он просидел в парке до сумерек и только тогда пошел домой, и был рад, что темные улицы Лондона все еще не казались ему страшными.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Самое обидное, что ничего не изменилось.   
  
Раньше Айзеку казалось: предприми Питер подобный шаг, все сразу окрасится новыми цветами, новыми нотами, сменит тональность – вялый вальс на огненное танго.   
  
И Айзек сразу будет читать его иначе, может быть, поймет по-другому. И шаг за шагом окажется в кругу тех, кому Хейл разрешал заглядывать под сладкоречивую маску. Если такие, конечно, вообще имелись на белом свете.  
  
Но – ничего. Вот Питер сидел с ним в парке, утешал его, даже признался, что Айзек ему нужен, да что там – поцеловал! И ничего.  
  
Питер оставался таким же, как прежде, ни в чем не поменял своего поведения. Кажется, он даже снова был Айзеком недоволен, хотя пока это было недовольство легкое и не облаченное в конкретные указания. То есть вроде бы Айзеку прямо и не говорили, в чем он лажает, но это неприятное ощущение точно приклеилось к спине. Такое создавалось впечатление, что Хейл сам был не уверен – недоволен он или нет. Это походило скорее лишь на предощущение недовольства, так, легкий ветерок, носившийся в воздухе, только привет от грядущей бури. И Айзек никак не мог понять, что эту бурю призывает к себе – не видел в своем исполнении слишком уж жестких, принципиальных огрехов.  
  
И все это уж точно не было связано с губами Питера, почти целомудренными.   
  
Айзек помнил этот поцелуй, словно он только что закончился.  
  
И вместе с тем не чувствовал ничего. Его желание не усилилось, страсть не поглотила темным болотом, нет, он не дрожал в предвкушении, не стремился даже продолжить игру. Никаких феерий, никаких звезд перед глазами.  
  
У Питера, судя по всему, тоже. Айзек, скорее всего, ошибался. Ничего особенного Питер к нему никогда не испытывал, так, как там сам Айзек любил говорить? "Здоровое любопытство". Симпатичный танцовщик, еще молоденький, но мало ли таких?  
  
Внутренняя сущность Питера ко всему этому оставалась глуха, как лесная чаща, хранившая свою собственную жизнь и отсекавшая всякий городской шум глубокой, загадочной тишиной. Как морское дно, которому было безразлично, что творилось на поверхности: какие загорелые там катаются серферы и какие быстрые ходят катера. Морскому дну это все было просто смешно.  
  
Лэйхи и сам себя проверил: случай с Джо показал, что его тело не только на прикосновения Хейла чутко отзывается. С Джо все получилось даже интереснее, нестерпимо было любопытно, как он будет вести себя, когда наконец получит так долго желаемое. Наверняка с огоньком.   
  
Значит, все это были просто сигналы тела, надолго оставленного без внимания, без настоящей разрядки. В конце концов, танцоры состояли в очень близких отношениях со своим телом, понимали его как никто другой, хорошо умели распознавать его потребности, не глушили их, как недальновидно делают многие. Глупо – тело все равно отомстит, загонит в угол, когда совсем не ждешь. Так или иначе: болезнью, слабостью, прорывом ненужных реакций, помутнением рассудка, кошмарами, неврозами... У физической оболочки нашлось бы немало оружия, чтобы вразумить своего самонадеянного обладателя. Как бы ни превозносили чистый разум, он часто терпел поражение.  
  
Айзек решил, что ему точно не улыбается стать невротиком и пошел своим темным плотским желаниям навстречу. Через три дня после утешительного поцелуя в парке, поздним вечером на пороге его квартиры переминался и суетливо снимал кеды заранее раскрасневшийся и сверкающий глазами Джо.   
  
Он и в самом деле выглядел невероятно мило.  
  
***  
И секс у них случился действительно с огоньком. Возбуждающий, как хорошо сделанный порнофильм. Легко представить, как сторонний наблюдатель остервенело дрочил бы на череду мелькающих ярких кадров: несколько садистские наклонности Айзека, который, стоя сзади Джо на коленях, трахал распластавшего на пижонских лиловых простынях парня жестко и методично, схватив его за длинные волосы и задрав ему голову вверх, до перехвата дыхания; громкие, почти болезненные вскрики Джо, который, тем не менее, наслаждался ролью виктима; гримасы, так сладко искажавшие лицо добровольной жертвы...   
  
Потом Айзек, так же нимало не заботясь о комфорте партнера, положил его на спину и мучительно медленно двигался в нем, лежа сверху и задрав его ноги к самой голове, так что пятки касались подушки, и при этом еще умудрялся мучить его рот. Для не-танцора такая поза была бы невозможна надолго, но у Джозефа имелась хорошая растяжка, и он терпел, даже подмахивал из такого положения, хотя, конечно, ему тоже приходилось не слишком удобно. Однако он ведь не за удобством пришел.   
  
Потом Айзек трахал его в рот, почти сев на лицо, и Джо со свистом вдыхал воздух в кратких перерывах, шарил пальцами по постели, даже отворачивался пару раз от члена, но не сопротивлялся.   
  
Похоже, Лэйхи дал ему все, чего он хотел. И своему телу тоже. Джо позволил ему максимально выплеснуть агрессию, неудовлетворенность, даже обиду. Именно то, что было нужно сейчас.   
  
Только вот близости Айзек так и не ощутил. Он чувствовал лишь грязную власть, как будто Джозеф явился куклой для удовлетворения его потребностей, и это, несомненно, возбуждало, все рецепторы об этом кричали, и Айзек впитывал каждую деталь: беззащитный рот, громкие стоны, вывернутую шею, податливую задницу, и как Джозеф тянулся к нему, и как хотел еще... Но предпочел бы так тщательно все не фиксировать. Он не мог до конца отключить голову. Постоянно летал между своими мыслями даже в самые жаркие моменты. Пот тек с него градом, а он все еще был не здесь. Где-то далеко.  
  
Заведенный до предела – и, тем не менее, далеко. Очень глупо, очень, очень глупо.  
  
Дальше в психоанализ Айзек не полез – и так было ясно, что вот тут он действительно слажал. Со своей тонкой душевной организацией, которая выдавала совсем не ту сигнальную азбуку, которая полагалась при его положении похотливого эгоистичного самца этим вечером.  
  
Он дал Джо отдышаться, сходить в душ, выслушал в свой адрес сомнительные комплименты («Всегда знал, что ты сука, но чтоб настолько!») и лег спать, игнорируя то, что спать совсем не хотелось. Зато был повод ни о чем не думать: да, он просто устал, и физически, и психологически. Роль агрессора требует значительно больше душевных сил, чем роль виктима. Стоило только посмотреть на Джо: убежал свеженький и цветущий, несмотря на синяки, ссадины и засосы. Никакой опустошенности, только наполненность, словно энергию качал из Айзека нефтяной вышкой, пока тот долбил его в зад.  
  
Утро тоже не задалось – серое, мутное, без дождя, но и без солнца. Лэйхи чувствовал себя точно так же: вроде и приятная расслабленность насытившегося тела присутствовала, но ничего хорошего впереди не светило.   
  
Почему-то больше не светило. Исчезло предвкушение.  
  
Сначала он связал странное чувство с Джо, которого уже попользовал – тот больше не выступал в роли свеженькой, еще не соблазненной овечки. Однако при честном размышлении Айзек понял, что на Джозефа ему плевать. Ну, не совсем плевать, конечно: вчерашний вечер он бы повторил, и не раз. Но на роль виктимного мальчика можно было и кого-нибудь другого найти, в общем-то. На персоналиях в данном случае зацикленности не наблюдалось.  
  
Джо был – удобен.  
  
***  
Возмездие за приятный вечер не замедлило нагрянуть в виде железного пальца Хейла, больно ткнувшегося Айзеку в шею.  
  
– Это что?! А? А вот это? Я тебя спрашиваю! Хорошо повеселился вчера?   
  
Джо такой козел...   
  
Лэйхи посмотрел в зеркало и сам ужаснулся: синяки были огромные и багровые, как сливы. Как можно было самому не заметить утром? Витает в мечтах, как девственница-библиотекарша, черт побери, а на реальные проблемы – ноль внимания!   
  
– А ты знаешь, что завтра у нас прогон "Видения" перед узким кругом? – холодно спросил Хейл. – Да на это придется тонны грима извести, чтобы замазать! Сегодня вечером приложишь чеснок, ты меня понял?  
  
И отошел.   
  
Айзек тихонько хмыкнул. Все же вовсе не такая это драма, как завелся Питер. Настроение начало понемногу улучшаться. Оно совсем выправилось, когда Питер почти через двадцать минут репетиции, наплевав на Клэр, снова прицельно зыркнул и теперь уже натянуто сладко поинтересовался:  
  
– Мне все же интересно, кудряшка, кто тебя так терзал? У кого ты был в пасти барашком?  
  
– Скорее, я был волком, а не барашком, – заметил Айзек, не сдержав усмешки. – Просто барашек слегка брыкался от избытка чувства.   
– Вот как, – как-то тяжело уронил Хейл и прищурился. – Надо же. Хотя кто бы сомневался. И еще я не сомневаюсь, что наш барашек – воинственный рыцарь Тристан.   
  
Айзек удивленно вскинул глаза – не думал, что Питер что-то между ними с Джо заметил.

 

Хейл ответил улыбкой, убедительно говорившей, что он умеет складывать в мозаику некоторые паззлы.   
  
Лэйхи даже страшновато стало на секунду: он почувствовал себя оленем в свете фар.  
  
Вообще, сообщение о "прогоне перед узким кругом" стало для Айзека сюрпризом. Еще большим сюрпризом для него стало заметить, что великий и ужасный Питер Хейл нервничает.   
  
Разумеется, он нервничал не как Финсток – истерично, оглушающе и подпрыгивающе. Однако скоро Айзек пришел к выводу, что лучше бы как Финсток. У Финстока тебя просто окатывало кратковременной бурей, и все. А глубоко загнанное волнение Хейла, которое почти невозможно было определить, кроме как кожей, давило и давило, точно нависшая над головой скала, которая могла сорваться, а могла и держаться на месте еще сотни лет.  
  
«Друзей», которых Питер пригласил оценить новую постановку древнего балета, оказалось человек сто пятьдесят – Лэйхи специально уточнил.   
  
– Они все тонкие ценители или просто мечтают впрыснуть в твою кровь изысканный яд? – догнал своего танцевального гуру Айзек уже в коридоре, после очень странной репетиции, на протяжении которой Хейл напряженно молчал, за исключением коротких хлестких команд и хлопков в ладоши.   
  
Клэр это молчание довело до тихих слез – Айзек видел, как она пыталась не всхлипывать, быстро и путано переодеваясь. Питеру будто бы не нравилось НИЧЕГО, но почему-то он это скрывал. Чудно. И крайне болезненно. Унизительно.  
  
Точно они оба даже не были способны воспринять его критику. Точно были совсем безнадежны. Но Айзека этим не проймешь, уж нет, он не будет рыдать, увольте.   
  
– А ты как думаешь? – спросил Питер, не оборачиваясь.   
  
– И то, и другое?  
  
– Умный мальчик.   
  
– А где же вдохновительная речь? – съязвил Лэйхи. Почему-то вдруг захотелось ударить побольнее, он и сам не мог разобраться, почему. – Мы же воспитаны Финстоком, а он нас не отпускал на сцену без пламенных лозунгов. А то будем танцевать без всякой страсти. Ее тут и так немного, в этой _камерной_ постановке.   
  
– Ну, ты у нас, конечно, специалист по страстям, – кивнул Питер. – Трахать коллег – это еще не страсть, мой милый. А насчет лозунгов – кто тебе мешает зайти к самому Финстоку? Он здесь, насколько я знаю.   
  
– А, может быть, мы зайдем сейчас в какой-нибудь ресторанчик и поужинаем? И ты меня вдохновишь, – обнаглел Айзек.   
Ему не нравился равнодушный Хейл. Это было в корне неправильно, нарушало мировой порядок и его личную, Айзека, гармонию.   
  
– Пойдем, – тускло согласился Питер.  
  
Что-то его словно глодало изнутри, но что?  
  
– У меня мандраж, – фальшиво признался Айзек, снимая кожаную куртку и садясь за один из лучших столиков в хорошо известном ему небольшом, но отличном ресторанчике. Никакого мандража он не испытывал.  
  
– Да неужели? – не купился Питер. – А мне почему-то кажется, что ты опять занимаешься самолюбованием. Хорошо хоть с Клэр у вас наладилось. Наступил на горло песне?   
  
– Да нет, как-то само собой, – стушевался Айзек.   
  
– Завтра будь на сцене полегче, ладно? – чуть помолчав, сказал Питер. – Повоздушнее. Ты же знаешь, это такой балет...  
  
– «Видение розы», я знаю, – терпеливо кивнул Айзек, зарывшись в меню. Здесь подавали чудесные устрицы. Как жаль, что нельзя шампанского.  
  
Как жаль, что нельзя переспать с Питером. По крайней мере, сегодня.  
  
Хейл посмотрел на него, оттянул угол рта в усмешке и тоже занялся выбором блюда.  
  
– И ты не спросишь меня, свидание ли это? – не выдержал Айзек, когда они уже съели овощной салат, и отличную рыбу, и те самые чудесные устрицы и теперь ожидали десерт.  
  
– Ты должен думать о другом сейчас, – мягко сказал Питер.   
  
– Предпочел бы, чтобы я бился сейчас в панике?  
  
– Нет, конечно. Я знаю танцоров, у которых ноги отказывают от страха перед выходом на сцену. Нет уж, спасибо, достаточно! Но, Айзек, сосредоточься пока на том, что важно. Для нас обоих – важно.   
  
– Только балет для тебя важен? В самом деле? И ты чем-то недоволен, да? Разочарован? Тогда почему не сказал нам сегодня? Или есть какая-то подстава, о которой мы не подозреваем?  
  
– Да никаких подстав, – поморщился Питер и принял блюдо с замысловатым фруктовым нечто из рук смазливого официанта. Судя по горящим глазам, официант его узнал – надо же, везде, просто везде поклонники балета, да что ж это такое!  
  
– Знаешь, – задумчиво сказал Айзек, – вот говорят, что у всех серьезных хореографов есть своя формула балета. Какая твоя?  
  
Тут Питер оторвался от своих персиков и малины, остро взглянул на него и вдруг улыбнулся ярко, ясно, по-настоящему.  
  
– Все просто, кудряшка. Там, где нет движения, все мертво. Слова не работают. Слова лгут. Слова не проясняют ситуации. Как и все в мире, пространство находится в движении.  
Айзек задумался на секунду, а потом кивнул.  
  
– Класс. Так просто. И так гениально. Да, класс.  
  
Питер все еще улыбался.   
  
Расстались они довольные друг другом, и Айзек уехал домой в полной уверенности, что завтра все пройдет великолепно.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Спал Айзек плохо.

  
Да что там, он спал попросту дерьмово, ворочался с боку на бок, сбивал простыню под собой в тонкие шелковые складки, переворачивал подушку, утыкался в нее носом, смотрел в потолок, по которому пробегали иногда отсветы фар проезжавших внизу машин, считал прыгающих через балетный станок Финстоков – ничего не помогало. Айзек сам себе удивлялся – никакого волнения он по-прежнему не ощущал, вообще ничего не чувствовал, кроме сытой уверенности (да еще чеснок чуть жег кожу шеи).   
  


А уснуть не мог.  
  


В итоге, он выматерился сквозь зубы, содрал себя с кровати, в одних трусах сделал десяток наиболее выматывающих упражнений, дошел до кухни, налил себе виски, залпом выпил и снова рухнул в постель. Сон, как миленький, схватил его через пару минут, крепкий, но беспокойный.   
  


Утром, бреясь, Айзек насмешливо глянул в зеркало – это было свое, домашнее, прирученное зеркало, практически любимец, который никогда бы не предал хозяина – подмигнул вполне себе бодрому и блистающему отражению и спросил:  
  


– Ну что, надерем им жопы?

 

Его ехидная грубость повисла во влажном еще после душа воздухе. Айзек передернул плечами и вышел.   
  
В театре они с Клэр грелись и растягивались рядом, как соратники в одном окопе, помогали друг другу, и Айзек вдруг понял, что от Клэр легонько пахнет мылом, разгоряченным телом, и, собственно, все. Ни курева, ни алкоголя, ни дешевых душных духов. Айзек широко улыбнулся ей, широко и с удивившей его самого лаской. Губы Клэр чуть дрогнули и решительно сжались.   
  


Девочка будет рвать жилы, понял Айзек, и похлопал Клэр по плечу, даже не задумавшись, когда это Клэр, – отработанный материал, старуха, пропитая бегемотица с лишними пол-кило – стала просто девочкой, почти такой же подругой, как Эллисон.   
  


Питер заглянул к ним на минуту, и Айзек вглядывался в его лицо, не скрываясь, пытаясь увидеть, что Питер чувствует и думает. Но даже с тем, как Айзек изучил его, непонятно было ничего. Ни одного лишнего движения губ, никаких опущенных хоть на миг глаз, ничего, Питер был пуст и прост как лист бумаги, и Айзека смутно окатило легким беспокойством. Что-то неисправимо лживое было в этом штиле, что-то душащее, и Айзек уставился в пол, считая тертые плитки паркета вокруг своих натруженных ступней. Питер слишком сильно на него действовал, даже никогда ничего не делал, и Айзек мрачно думал, что это идиотство придется из своей головы выпалывать, безжалостно и, видимо, с потерями.

  
Питер велел им идти по гримеркам и ушел, не взглянув на Айзека лишнего раза.

  
Айзек не без удовольствия переоделся в костюм Призрака Розы. Традиционно этого героя одевали в жуткое розовое трико с пошло бахромящимися розовыми лепестками и розовым же чепчиком, однако Питер, хвала господу, консерватором и поклонником традиций не был. Так что Айзеку пошили чудное светлое трико с широкими, собирающимися у манжеты рукавами и широким, летящим косым воротником, и впрямь похожим на лепесток белой розы.

  
Гример суетилась над ним долго, высветляла серебрящейся пудрой лицо, шею и даже кисти рук, подводила глаза, слегка выделяла скулы – Айзек чуть не уснул в кресле, несмотря на бьющий в лицо свет и щекочущиеся кисточки.   
  


Негромким низким голосом гример сказала ему, что закончила, и Айзек, чуть вздрогнув, сел в кресле прямо. Дверь гримерку чуть слышно щелкнула, закрываясь, и он остался один. Айзек потянулся за стоящим на столике стаканом – во рту пересохло – подхватил губами соломинку и глянул в зеркало.  
  


Он был хорош: скульптурной красоты застывшее лицо, темные в льющемся на него желтом ярком свете глаза. Айзек глотнул – вода, только вода, больше ничего ему сейчас нельзя. Кто-то пил перед выступлением сок, фруктозой восполняя недостаток сил, но Айзек на их отсутствие не жаловался. Он откинулся вместе со стаканом на спинку и снова глянул в зеркало, и застыл.  
  


Свет безжалостно вырезал его лицо из пространства – застывшую маску с выпуклыми скулами и острой линией нижней челюсти. Глаза Айзека казались темными и сумрачно блестящими, и он не мог задержать на них взгляд, скользил мимо и возвращался. Чертово стекло с амальгамой словно поймало его. Тоска нарастала глубоко в нутре, разгибалась и вставала в полный рост, как чудовище из страшной сказки, темное, мощное, мрачное.

 

– Привет, знаменитость, – Эллисон распахнула дверь и встала боком в проходе, она улыбалась Айзеку в зеркале.

 

– О, да, привет, – Айзек собрался, повернулся к ней. – Отлично выглядишь.

 

Эллисон была в коктейльном платье, ее волосы были тщательно уложены, и Айзек сообразил, что ей, как дочке директора театра и одной из ведущих балерин, придется присутствовать в зале.   
  


– Чертов «маленький вечер для гостей», – Эллисон закатила глаза.

  
Айзек усмехнулся. Эллисон, пожалуй, с гораздо большим удовольствием пошла бы тренироваться до потери пульса, постреляла в тире, или, в крайнем случае, осталась бы дома смотреть сериалы в теплых носках и пледе, чем на каблуках и в платье пила бы вино и вела лицемерные великосветские беседы.

 

– Тяжкая доля принцессы, – иронично ответил он. – Зато увидишь меня, великолепного, на сцене.

 

– Мое высочество с нетерпением ожидает, – она присела на подлокотник кресла. – Ты как?

 

– Ничего, – ответил Айзек и еле сдержался, чтобы не облизать губы – помаду еще, конечно, обновят, но все–таки.

 

– Значит – задница, – она прижималась к его плечу теплым бедром, обтянутым шелковистой тканью. – Как у Татс или как у Карен?

  
Айзек фыркнул их старой, с балетной школы еще оставшейся шуточке. Татс, Татьяна, брюнетка с непоколебимыми плечами и плотно сжатыми сиреневыми губами, преподавала им растяжку. На ее уроках всегда было больно, даже когда казалось, что все уже онемело и болеть больше не может. Попа у Татс была, что называется, с кулачок.  
  


Карен же была громогласной темпераментной мулаткой, которая ставила им пластику – точнее, учила их не замыкаться в одном стиле движений, то плавиться, то рубить, то скрипеть, как старое дерево ветвями по ветру.   
  


Задница у нее была восхитительно необъятная.  
  


– Татс, – уверенно ответил Айзек.

 

Эллисон успокоенно сверкнула ему улыбкой в зеркале и он подумал, что они даже похожи – этой беззаботной ослепительностью вне зависимости от всего.   
  


– Сквозь задницу к звездам, – Айзек мелодраматично вздохнул. Идеальное было место для того, чтобы побыть, как говорят американцы, королевой драмы – псевдопозолота вокруг, коробка с гримом на столике перед зеркалом, ваза с засохшими цветами в углу (опять уборщики ностальгии какой-то предаются, сто раз говорили, не забранные артистом цветы – выбрасывать)...

 

– Классический способ, – Эллисон аккуратно проехалась ладонью по его залитой лаком голове, по наверняка жестким, как камень, волосам.

 

– Ладно, заканчивай, – Айзек достаточно резко встал. – Пошли.

 

Эллисон проводила его до закулисья, где уже разминала пуанты Клэр. Айзек сел рядом прямо на холодный чистый пол, стал гладить, греть, прожимать ступни и икры. Шершавая мозолистая кожа привычно теплела под пальцами. В голове Айзек прокручивал все «Видение розы», с первого по последнее па, и его это так захватило, что только через пару минут он сообразил, что чувствует на себе взгляд. Айзек мысленно усмехнулся и медленно поднял голову.   
  


Конечно, это был Питер, все с тем же концентрированным ничем на лице. Он смотрел на Айзека чуть прищурившись, словно решал в уме что-то, простраивал, словно вся работа над постановкой была впереди, и Айзека словно кипятком ошпарили, он замер, указательным и большим пальцем автоматически поглаживая изгиб ступни.

 

– Напутствие? – Клэр рядом с деланной беззаботностью поглядывала на Питера, завязывая ленты пуанта. Айзек, сделав над собой усилие, покосился на нее – у нее чуть лихорадочно блестели глаза, ее пробирал азарт. Хороший настрой, Айзек ей даже вдруг позавидовал.

 

– Сделайте лучшее, на что вы способны, – Питер усмехнулся. – Пора бы выучить это напутствие, оно с детского сада всегда одинаковое.

 

Айзек кисло улыбнулся и поменял ногу.

 

– Сделайте лучшее, и приблизитесь к чему-нибудь, – обыденно сказал Питер.

  
В зале вступили струнные и полилась музыка. Клэр, в последний раз проверив пуанты, стояла, ожидая своего – первого – выхода, сжимая на груди прозрачную пелеринку. Питер стоял недалеко и следил за ней. Айзек натянул свои пуанты и стал медленно их разминать, чтобы носок не был слишком жестким.

  
Карен, подумал он. Определенно Карен.

  
Не было никаких разумных причин опасаться, просто... что-то было не так. Клэр последний раз оглянулась на него – он кивнул, безмолвно желая удачи – и в нужный момент вышла. Айзек завязал ленты, встал и подошел туда за декорацию – картонную стену, через окно в которой он мог наблюдать за ней. Первая минута Клэр на сцене была очень простой – она изображала девушку, только что пришедшую с бала дебютанток. Айзек, сложив руки на груди, наблюдал, как она кружится по комнате, снимает пелеринку, достает из-за корсажа крупный бутон белой розы и погружается в его аромат. Клэр отлично играла, так и представлялось, как она танцует с кем-то на балу, свет люстр отражается от паркета, кончики ее пальцев лежат на плече партнера и их обоих окутывает сладкий аромат. Клэр села в кресло, откинулась и "уснула", из ее опущенной руки выпала роза.

  
Айзек глубоко вздохнул и широким прыжком вылетел на сцену.  
  


Они отрабатывали это до онемения во всех частях тела. Айзек должен был быть сном, тенью, призраком, он должен был быть легок и радостен.

  
И конечно, это отнимало чертову прорву сил.   
  


Сцена была залита синим светом, и он кружил по ней, как – как лепесток цветущей вишни, сказал как-то на репетиции Питер, ты ходил когда-нибудь на ханами? Чудная традиция, хоть и опопсенная западным обществом.  
  


Лепесток.  
  


Айзек носился, наполненный ветром, и вдруг почувствовал, что тот – стих. Его давило к земле, неудержимо и мощно. Как раз закончилась его первая сольная часть, он легкими па скользнул за кресло, где полулежала расслабленная, как бы грезящая Клэр. Готовясь ее будить, Айзек замер за спинкой ее кресла, бездумно – он надеялся, что со стороны это сойдет за нежность – глядя ей в затылок с бальной прической. Его руки зависли над ее плечами, и Айзек ощутил вдруг, что его пальцы подрагивают, словно безмолвно всхлипывают от бессилия.

  
Миг прошел, и он, как кукловод, стал пробуждать Клэр, вдыхать в нее движение – пассами ладоней заставил шевельнуться ее руки, потом она подняла голову, выпрямилась в кресле – и очнулась. Айзек скользнул к ней из-за кресла. Усталость давила ему на плечи мешком, набитым ватой.  
  


Сейчас должна была быть совместная часть танца – обычно постановщики уделяли ей не самую большую долю внимания, рассматривая короткий балет скорее как бенефис танцора, где балерина – всего лишь помощница Призрака Розы. Но Питер был чертовым перфекционистом и заставил их вылизать совместные па по максимуму, лучше, еще лучше. И теперь Клэр легко подавалась в его руках, не путала шаги и взлетала в поддержке, как свободная птица.   
  


Айзек сосредоточился на том, чтобы ничего не запороть.  
  


Он ничего уже не мог с собой поделать, никак не мог переключиться и стать клочком волшебного тумана, частичкой пылинки Морфея, что носится по комнате в лунном свете – как ожидал от него Питер. Что-то не склеивалось, тянуло его к земле, и все, что оставалось Айзеку – смаргивать сухими, будто медленно горящими глазами, помогать Клэр и делать все по плану.   
  


Айзек тщательно, как на экзамене, ставил ногу, идеально выпрямлял спину, прыгал, кружился, его руки легко удерживали Клэр – а внутри нарастал вал разочарования, подкатывавшего к горлу – так пусто, глупо и картонно все это было. Айзек стал понимать, почему Питер так смотрел на него на самом первом кастинге, почему после так талдычил ему об эмоциональной составляющей героя, почему все повторял, что танец – не набор движений.

  
Айзек чувствовал себя так, будто пытался построить настоящий дом из мелких дешевых деталек пластикового конструктора лего – ни за что никогда не выйдет, а если и выйдет, то не дом будет, а бессмысленная диковина, мечта составителей книги Гиннесса.  
  


Из последних сил Айзек удерживал дыхание, пока Клэр возвращалась в свое кресло, пока он снова кружился по сцене – как грязный газетный лист в вихре ветра – и пока он не выпрыгнул из того же окна, что и появился.   
  


Там, за кулисами, Айзек почти немедленно обвалился на пол и позволил себе наконец сбить дыхание, задышать с присвистом, безнадежно глядя на собственные колени, обтянутые тканью трико.  
  


На сцене Клэр снова просыпалась – на этот раз уже по-настоящему, поднимала с пола бутон розы и снова мечтательно погружалась в его аромат – и в воспоминания о вечере, бале и о сне... Отзвучала музыка, и Айзека кто-то вздернул чуть не за шиворот – за плечо, сильно сжав.   
  


– На сцену, – прошипел Питер, и Айзек не смог смотреть ему в глаза – столько там было холодной ярости. – На поклон.

 

Айзек слабо кивнул и послушно вышел, его руки привычно легли крошке Клэр на талию – они поклонились раз, другой, им сдержанно похлопали, и наконец опустился благословенный занавес. Айзек обернулся – позади них стоял Питер. Злость на его лице уже чуть притухла, но так и не исчезла до конца – еще бы, подумал Айзек, ну еще бы.   
  


– В душ, – велел Питер. – Переодевайтесь, и в зал.

 

Конечно, для «узкого круга друзей» планировался фуршет – милейшее времяпрепровождение, где с удовольствием потреблялись напитки, закуски, сплетни и чужие, старательно переломанные судьбы. Айзек сцепил зубы, снял пуанты, надев вместо них заблаговременно приготовленные чешки, и поплелся в душевую. Горячая вода барабанила по спине, по затылку, смывала пот и горечь – но в Айзеке, кажется, был неиссякаемый источник этой гадости, она все хлестала и хлестала изнутри. Он подставил струям лицо.

  
Ему вдруг причудилось, что Питер стоит здесь же, в углу и смотрит на него, презрительно скривив губы. Айзек скосил глаза – нет, показалось, конечно, чушь какая. Устал.

Но он уже представил, что было бы, будь Питер в самом деле здесь, со своими пренебрежительными взглядами и настоящим разочарованием, хуже всего – если с жалостью. Айзек представил этот взгляд на себе – плотный и всеобъемлющий, поглощающий его, пережевывающий и с отвращением выплевывающий – и ему невыносимо захотелось завыть, хоть вполголоса.

  
А еще – захотелось дрочить.  
  


Не было никакого времени, пусть даже на Клэр и истратят побольше времени – высушить волосы и накрасить – но Айзек все равно предпочел выкрутить холодный кран на максимум, успокаивая заодно гудящие мышцы.  
  


Для него был заранее приготовлен костюм, средней пижонскости, с неправдоподобно узким галстуком. Айзек влез в него, посмотрелся в зеркало и понял, что ему предназначено быть чуть дичащимся людей ослепительным мальчиком. Немножко звериной крови, немножко

фэйри. Костюм облегал его ладно, немножко ломко в воротнике и плечах, словно он был угловатее, чем на самом деле.  
  


Айзек представил, как Питер задумчиво оглядывает костюмы и безошибочно выбирает этот, скользит по ткани пальцами.   
  


Настроение чуть улучшилось.  
  


Натужно усмехнувшись себе в зеркале – Карен, глубочайшая Карен – Айзек вскинул подбородок и вышел. Добравшись до девичьей гримерки, он понаблюдал, как Клэр в рекордные сроки укладывают и красят. На ней было совсем простое платье, бежевое, почти уютное, хоть и вполне себе вечернее, и Айзек окончательно уверился, что костюмы подбирал Питер – игра на контрастах, которую они с Клэр должны были создать на сцене, по плану должна была продолжиться в зале.   
  


Гример последний раз что-то подправила, и Айзек галантно подал Клэр руку, та оперлась на нее и встала. Согласно этикету, на этом месте надо было восхититься красотой леди, но Айзек как-то не очень был способен восхищаться.   
  


Они прошли коридорами до бокового выхода в зал, где был фуршет, и Айзек глубоко вдохнул, готовясь войти туда, как в воду. Клэр шевельнула пальцами, которыми держалась за его локоть.   
  


– Может, свяжемся с Питером?

 

Айзек хмыкнул:  
  


– Нет, малышка, обойдемся так. Не волнуйся, они будут жрать меня, ты отлично справилась. – Он покрепче перехватил ее руку и повел ее в зал.   
  


Их не сразу заметили. Айзек цапнул с подноса, пролетавшего мимо в руках почти бегущего официанта, два бокала с белым вином и один вручил Клэр.   
  


Та коротко сжала губы.   
  


– Не пей, просто сделай вид, – рассеянно подсказал Айзек.

 

На них уже начали сползаться ленивые, ироничные, вальяжные взгляды. Айзек почувствовал, что слишком сильно сжимает зубы, и расслабил челюсти.   
  


Первым к ним подскочил веселый хлыщ в черном не подогнанном костюме, который потянулся было к ним, то ли чтобы обнять, то ли чтобы поцеловать руку Клэр, но Айзек чуть заметно откачнулся, и движение хлыща оборвалось посередине.   
  


– Хмм... – сказал тот и нервным движением потер кисти, словно они мерзли. – Приятно увидеть виновников... – он усмехнулся со щедрой толикой гнусности. – Знаете, сегодня было очень... познавательно. Да, пожалуй, это единственный подходящий термин.

 

– Всегда рады помочь вашему образованию, – мелодично-переливчато отбрил Айзек. Клэр рядом повернула голову, чуть ли не пряча лицо в его плече. Айзек посмотрел на нее – она боролась с улыбкой.

 

Скоро, впрочем, стало не до смеха: люди подходили к ним – балетные критики, журналисты, бывшие знаменитости, непризнанные гении – и лили колкий яд, собрав который, можно было бы наполнить неплохой бассейн. Где-то на двадцатой минуте прессинга Айзек нежно, вполголоса, но так чтобы точно услышали, сказал Клэр:  
  


– Не хочешь посмотреть, что там за закуски? – и улыбнулся ей. Девочка и так продержалась сколько могла.

 

Клэр послушно растворилась в толпе, и Айзек остался один. Рука, за которую держалась Клэр, повисла чуть неловко.  
  


На очередном завуалированном сообщении, что Айзек завалил всю постановку (не то чтобы он не был осведомлен, спасибо), к кружку прибился Питер. Айзек склонил голову, выслушивая собеседника – полного седоватого мужчину, которого никто бы не заподозрил в принадлежности к миру балета, не будь тот общеизвестным знатоком. Потом, все так же не поднимая головы, Айзек исподлобья взглянул на Питера. Тот улыбался чуть холодно, но добивать явно не планировал. Айзек облегченно сверкнул улыбкой. Питер едва уловимо поджал губы и тут же ввернул реплику, отвечая знатоку.

 

– Вязкость? Терпкость? Тонкий аромат? Мне кажется, вы перепутали балет с вином, дорогой мой. Балет не пьют, он не должен шибать в голову...

 

Знаток горячо заспорил.  
  


Айзек хотел что-то вставить, но Питер шевельнул плечом, и Айзек замолчал, просто слушая, как тот сражается, с блеском отбиваясь от всех нападок.   
  


Внутри Айзека распустился тугой и тяжелый узел. Он просто смотрел на Питера, слушал, и смаргивал.   
  


Неясное облегчение пьянило его, чуть кружило голову.


	8. Chapter 8

У Питера Хейла была самая скучная машина в мире.   
  
Айзек даже специально посмотрел ее марку, но тут же забыл. Такие автомобили все одинаковые, как под копирку вырисованные усталым дизайнером, для которого это третья халтура за ночь: плавные безликие обводы, лаковая черная поверхность, кожаный салон. В такой машине запросто можно представить что угодно: детское кресло на заднем сиденье, травку, по–студенчески небрежно закинутую в бардачок, даже, черт побери, тщательно перемотанную скотчем брезентовую сумку с трупом в багажнике можно вообразить.  
  
Айзек понадеялся было на проблески индивидуальности внутри, раз уж снаружи их не обнаружилось, но нет. Тотальная пустота. Задорно присвистывающий вакуум. Айзек следил какое–то время за руками Питера, уверенно лежащими на руле, за лондонскими вечерними улицами, и думал о том, что ему плевать, куда они едут.   
  
Питер просто вывел его из театра, и Айзек пошел за ним – как тогда, после нападения Дейми – не задумываясь, держась взглядом за обтянутую тканью куртки спину. Питер открыл ему дверь машины и кивнул – садись.   
  
Айзек сел, тщетно поискал хоть что-нибудь личное – подвеску на зеркале заднего вида, ерунду в бардачке – нет, ничего. Ему было удивительно спокойно. Машина катила мерно и ровно, Питер вполне очевидно не злился, и Айзек, истомленный, опустошенный, привалился щекой к мягкой ткани кресла, облокотился о гладкое стекло окна и уснул.   
  
Он проснулся от того, что у него безнадежно затекла шея – он покрутил привычно головой, разогревая мышцы, широко, не скрываясь, зевнул, и только тут заметил насмешливый, в упор взгляд Питера.

  
– Дорога, – напомнил Айзек, и откашлялся – голос подхрипывал после сна.   
  
Питер усмехнулся и стал смотреть вперед.   
  
Лучше не стало.  
  
Айзека наконец начало разбирать любопытство, да не просто так, а с места в карьер, заворочалось внутри страхом и предвкушением.  
  
– Куда мы?... – начал он.   
  
– Уже приехали, – отмахнулся Питер. – Кажется, ты потребляешь слишком много углеводов – слишком сладко спишь.   
  
Айзек только брови приподнял.   
  
Питер хмыкнул, и вывернул руль, поворачивая к дому. Айзек выскочил из машины, как только она затормозила, и сладко, со звериным кайфом потянулся. Прогнулся в спине, чувствуя себя не то змеей, не то танцовщицей. Питер смотрел на него и улыбался, и ничего доброго не было в его улыбке.  
  
Айзек повернулся и стал рассматривать дом. В спустившихся сумерках было не особо видно, но стены были серые, крыша красная, и никаких закосов под барокко-рококо или, о ужас, ампир, не наблюдалось.  
  
– Ну и зачем мы здесь?   
  
Дверь чуть слышно скрипнула и из абсолютно темного дома не спеша, мягко и уверенно, вышел мужчина. В его покатых широких плечах, в словно заостренном по-волчьи лице чувствовалась угроза.  
  
У Айзека что-то рухнуло в животе, предположительно, ледяная гиря.   
  
Мужчина кивнул Питеру и швырнул ему ключи.   
  
– Потрясающая вежливость и благодарность, – откомментировал тот, ловя их. – Я где-то промахнулся в твоем воспитании, да?  
  
– Ты меня не воспитывал, – хмыкнул мужик.  
  
– Ах вот в чем дело...  
  
Здесь Питер хлопнул мужика по плечу и посмотрел на него с насмешливой гордостью и теплом. Прихватил его привычно, сжал пальцы и тут же отпустил. Мужик усмехнулся ему – усмешка тоже была волчья, отблеск света фар поймался на острые кривоватые зубы – и пошел к припаркованной у дороги тачке.  
  
Питер посмотрел вслед и закатил глаза:  
  
– Наградил бог племянничком...   
  
«Племянничек», не оборачиваясь, показал ему фак. Питер аж осветился весь.   
  
Айзек, несколько растерянно-недоумевающе смотревший то на одного, то на другого, вопросительно наклонил голову.   
  
– Видал? – хмыкнул ему Питер. – Это я его научил, ему восемь было.   
  
Айзек отчего-то легко представил этого самого мрачного мужика восьмилетним пацаном с неплотно сжатым ртом и вечным чуть-чуть удивлением на лице, а Питера – юным жилистым танцором балета, который двусмысленно шутит, смачно матерится, смотрит на родителей с неподкупной зашкаливающей невинностью, а потом учит сопляка-племянника дурным жестам и словам.   
  
– Вы похожи, – ответил Айзек и напряженно посмотрел в сторону, пытаясь понять, зачем вообще говорит на эту тему. – Есть что-то... хищное в обоих.   
  
– Хищное, – повторил Питер, и улыбка сползла с его лица, как старая кожа с матерого змея, оставляя того блестящим новой чешуйчатой шкурой и новой опасностью. – Что ж.   
  
Питер крепко взял его выше запястья, стиснул пальцы почти до боли и повел за собой в дом. Щелкнул выключателем у двери – Айзек сощурился от болезненно хлынувшего в глаза света. Питер сзади закрыл дверь, хрустнув замком.   
  
– Мне надоело с тобой цацкаться, малыш, – сообщил он из-за спины.   
  
Айзек обернулся и посмотрел на него через плечо. Питер стоял, опершись спиной на дверь, лицо у него было скучающее, губы сухо сжаты, и только глаза чуть поблескивали, остро и внятно.   
  
Айзека продрало холодом по всей спине, от копчика до самой шеи, будто ледяная горная речка сошла с ума и пробежала по его позвоночнику снизу вверх.  
  
– Да и, – Питер театрально повел руками, – не эффективно это, судя по всему. Не срабатывает.   
  
Айзек передернул плечами, ловя между лопатками неуютное чувство. Его уже начинало бесить то, что он так легко пугался – то этого "племянничка", который смотрит, будто его покусали, то вот теперь самого Питера.   
  
Он начал поворачиваться к Хейлу, планируя что-то ему сказать, но Питер быстрым слитным движением оказался позади него, совсем близко, как тогда в музее, и прошипел:  
  
– Стой.   
  
Питер положил тяжелые узкие ладони ему на плечи, подержал их там, потом хмыкнул и содрал с Айзека куртку, залез холодными жесткими пальцами – на гитаре он, что ли, играет – под шарф и стал оглаживать шею, ключицы.   
  
– Питер... – сказал Айзек, поворачивая голову.

 

Краем глаза он увидел свою куртку, темным пятном расплескавшуюся на светлом полу.  
  
– Что? – равнодушно переспросил Питер, и Айзек спиной почувствовал его колкий, усмешливый, полный деланного изумления взгляд.   
  
Айзек повел ладонью в воздухе, будто пытаясь сказать «Зачем?» на языке глухих (он видел недавно ролик, где под звучащую песню актер повторял ее слова на жестовом языке, резко, четко, с горящими глазами, передавая широкое и больное наслаждение, о котором говорилось в тексте).   
  
Питер словно понял его и потянул за хвост шарфа, разматывая, будто разворачивая подарок, открывая крышку волшебного ларца. Шарф полоснул воздух короткой бахромой и отправился к куртке, а Питер ладонью обхватил сбоку шею Айзека, плотно и спокойно, прижался к нему сзади – Айзек чувствовал его сквозь ткань рубашки (пиджак он оставил в театре и теперь вдруг секундно пожалел об этом, может, будь между ним и Питером еще пара слоев ткани, было бы проще).  
  
Не было у Айзека никаких слов, ничего не было, никаких идей, как объяснить Питеру, что Айзек не станет с ним спать...  
  
А почему не станет-то, собственно.   
  
Хитрый насмешливый голосок шепнул внутри – ты же хотел. Хотел стать золотой сетью и поймать певчую птичку, хотел заинтересовать этого чертовски крутого и самоуверенного мужика, да просто – хотел.   
  
Получай теперь.   
  
Питер неспешно растер подушечкой большого пальца местечко на шее Айзека, жестко, массируя, прожимая. Отнял ладонь от шеи и тут же лизнул разогретую кожу мягким горячим языком. Айзек чуть дрогнул, по спине пробежали щекотные легкие мурашки.   
Питер вплел пальцы в его волосы – сильные, прохладные от того, что они стояли на улице, пальцы – и чуть наклонил голову Айзека вперед. Прикусил легонько чуть выступающий позвонок у изгиба шеи. Второй рукой коротко и легко скользнул Айзеку под рубашку – щекотно и до странного волнующе – у Айзека подтаяли колени, и он сам себе удивился.   
  
Ничего еще не началось, паровоз секса еще не то что скорость не набрал, даже из депо не выехал – Айзек чуть вслух не фыркнул нелепому сравнению – а его происходящее уже взволновало, плеснуло изнутри навстречу Питеру горячим и сладким.   
  
Питер коротко плотно прижал его к себе, так, что Айзек почувствовал своей задницей его пах, и отпустил.   
  
– Спальня – вперед и направо по коридору, – сказал ему Питер. Его негромкий, но звучный голос вдруг пробрал Айзека насквозь, прошил, просветил рентгеновскими лучами. – Дверь – сзади. Такси здесь не поймаешь, но вызвать можно.   
  
От спокойствия в голосе Питера у Айзека поджались губы. Это было по-глупому обидно, кисло на вкус – то, что Питеру вроде как все равно, останется ли Айзек или, гордо вздернув подбородок над подобранным с пола шарфом, выйдет за дверь.   
  
Айзек резко, угловато вспоров чуть уплотнившийся воздух, повернулся, намереваясь уже подхватить шарф и куртку и уйти в ночь холодную...   
  
И натолкнулся на глаза Питера.   
  
Питер был серьезен и спокоен, но не отстранен, а, наоборот, как-то включен, он смотрел на Айзека, ожидая его решения, и его глаза чуть искрились, излучали тонкое невесомое электричество. Айзек скользнул взглядом на губы Питера, привычно сложенные в недоусмешку, на раздвоенный подбородок. Шагнул вперед и поцеловал Питера, крепко и спокойно, глубже с каждым мигом, и губы у Питера были мягкие, а галстук, сам попавшийся под руку, вслепую протянувшуюся вперед, шелковистый.  
  
В голове вдруг странно замутилось, разогрелось и зашумело что-то. С Айзеком не бывало такого, в постели он продолжал ясно мыслить, все слышать и воспринимать, и не думал, что случается иначе.

  
Но мир наполнился невнятным шумом, и воздух потемнел, сгустившись, текучим кленовым сиропом проникая под кожу, и только Питер высвечивался в темноте, только его лицо, тело, руки.   
  
Тоннельное зрение, отстраненно подумал Айзек.

 

***

Омут затянул его, темный омут, ему было жарко и разморенно, и почти лень двигаться, что тоже было странно – Айзек любил быть не то что даже агрессивным, а попросту жадным в сексе – тактильно наедаться, самому менять позы, пробовать на вкус, щекотать, кусать – брать как можно быстрее и все, что дадут.   
  
Но Питер давал ему достаточно, Питер давал ему столько, что впору было захлебнуться.  
  
Питер гладил Айзека под коленями, запрокидывая их, Питер усмехался в трех сантиметрах от его лица, Питер смотрел на него так, будто все заслоны, все стены, за которыми он прятал свое желание, смыло и унесло.   
  
Питер смотрел на него, как на свое, на отделенное только тонкой границей кожи.  
  
И снизу оказалось не больно, не страшно, но – необычно, чудно, почти чуждо, Питер брал его спокойно, не спеша, весь излучал уверенность – Айзек пропитывался ею насквозь – это было почти мучительно.  
  
И хорошо. И сладко. И ослепительно.   
  
И слов не подобрать.  
  
Циничная сторона Айзека слова ему подсовывала, с удовольствием – член, простата, толчки, смазка, близкий оргазм.  
  
Но Айзек сладко стонал, отвернув голову вбок, разинув рот, и плевать ему было на слова.  
  
Питер стал дрочить ему под конец, опираясь на вторую руку, его ладонь была на члене Айзека идеальной, твердой, давящей, быстрой, и под этой ладонью Айзек кончил даже слишком быстро – он мог бы продержаться еще, он хотел еще. Питер словно понял это и чуть досадливо хрипло вздохнул, и сам кончил после этого быстро, откатился, стянул презерватив.  
  
Айзек лежал без движения, весь мягкий и пустой. Хотелось курить. В открытую форточку лился сыроватый ночной воздух, бодрил свежестью, но и связывал истомой. Айзек перевернулся на живот и подложил под щеку предплечье.   
  
– Спи, анжи, – сказал Питер негромко и поцеловал его между лопаток.  
  
И Айзек уснул.

 

**Эпилог**

 

Сцена была золотой.  
  
Золотой, как та самая старинная бонбоньерка. Как резная оправа у столетнего зеркала, в котором Айзек уловил свое отражение в доме Питера – мельком, пройдя мимо него ночью, проплыв мимо него, как призрак. Уловил и застыл – в зеркале отражался тонкий, светящийся, воздушный эльф со взглядом, сиявшим даже в слабом полусвете, падавшем из спальни.  
  
В окне той ночью висели самые спелые, самые близкие звезды, Айзек мог бы сорвать целую горсть, если бы захотел. В приоткрытую створку врывались острые запахи травы, земли, хвои, созревающих яблок. Айзек мог бы сорвать целую горсть звезд и принести их в охапке на груди – в подарок Питеру Хейлу, но знал, что тот ждет другого.  
  
Хотя даже сейчас он не мог быть уверен, что знает, чего ждет Питер. Питер был – как те древние иероглифы, всплывшие из пучины веков, из темноты, что меняли свое значение в зависимости от методики чтения. Кто-то читал так, а кто-то этак, но где было правильное прочтение, никто не знал. Да и было ли оно вообще, правильное прочтение?  
  
Сейчас сцена была золотой, и сам Айзек был золотым от грима, в самом воздушном, самом тонком и самом белом костюме, какой когда-либо надевал для танца. Ему казалось, Питер обнажил его так, что теперь ни одна ткань не могла его прикрыть, не могла защитить от взглядов, от критики, от зла, которой мог ему причинить зал.   
  
Питер сделал с ним что-то. Айзек не мог бы объяснить – что, но, пока он надевал пуанты, пока его красили золотой кистью, в голове у него плясали обрывки старой притчи, которую бабушка читала ему еще в раннем детстве. Тогда Айзек морщился от ее бессмысленности, а теперь до него начало доходить.  
  
 _Однажды поймал человека дракона и посадил его в башню._  
  
Айзек слышал, как собирается за занавесом зал, шуршит, шелестит, ворчит, как большое проснувшееся животное, гудит, как гигантский пчелиный улей.   
  
_Однажды поймал человека дракона и посадил его в башню. И заковал его в цепи. И каждый день приходил к нему и смотрел на него._   
  
Айзек медленно, очень медленно приблизил свое тонкое золотое лицо к зеркалу и с опаской заглянул в собственные глаза.   
  
На него смотрел кто-то чужой, кто-то не отсюда.   
  
_Однажды поймал человека дракона и посадил его в башню. И заковал его в цепи. И каждый день приходил к нему и смотрел на него. И так длилось вечность. Человек ходил, и старел, и страдал, и не мог оторваться. И был счастлив. И был несчастен._   
  
Айзек вращал запястьями и разминал ноги со всем тщанием, тянул икры и ступни, даже попрыгал на пуантах. Как будто их только что ему подарили, как будто он снова стал маленьким мальчиком, которого впервые привели в бальный зал.   
  
_Однажды поймал человека дракона и посадил его в башню. И заковал его в цепи. И каждый день приходил к нему и смотрел на него. И так длилось вечность. Человек ходил, и старел, и страдал, и не мог оторваться. И был счастлив. И был несчастен. Но однажды дракон посмотрел на человека и сказал: «Я отпускаю тебя»._  
  
Шум усиливался, публика начала ерзать в оживлении, шуметь сильнее, словно бы между зрительным залом и сценой одна за другой начали протягиваться дрожащие нервные нити – тоньше шелка, крепче земного притяжения... Кошмарные нити, которые будут тянуть из Айзека энергию, но и будут передавать ему энергию из зала.   
  
Театр – всегда жуткое состязание самых злобных вампиров.   
  
_Однажды поймал человека дракона и посадил его в башню. И заковал его в цепи. И каждый день приходил к нему и смотрел на него. И так длилось вечность. Человек ходил, и старел, и страдал, и не мог оторваться. И был счастлив. И был несчастен. Но однажды дракон посмотрел на человека и сказал: «Я отпускаю тебя». И взмахнул крыльями, и улетел._   
  
_Ведь цепи и стены – не преграда для драконов._  
  
У Айзека в голове не было ни одной мысли. Блаженная пустота звенела в голове и в теле, он забыл обо всем, что говорил ему Питер во время репетиций, он забыл, что у него когда-то были тёрки с Клэр, забыл даже, что недавно видел нацеленный на себя черный пристальный глаз маленького пистолета сумасшедшей фанатки.  
  
На сцену его вынесло, точно порывом ветра. Очень странно, но на этот раз музыка не показалась ему устаревшей или слишком затянутой, как обычно, и то, что он находился в маленьком пространстве вдвоем с Клэр, тоже не раздражало. Ему не хотелось солировать, не хотелось никого затмить, не хотелось даже поразить Питера своим искусством имитации, своим новым перерождением.   
  
Смешно, но он вообще не думал о танце, когда танцевал. Он слышал музыку и думал совсем о другом. Не о Клэр. Не о зале. Не о публике, часть из которой на том специальном приеме была им очень разочарована – а ведь раньше чужое разочарование било его наотмашь.   
  
Он думал, что неважно, увидит ли он еще раз Хейла, будет ли с ним работать дальше, станцует ли еще что-то в его постановке. И даже неважно, запомнит ли его Хейл надолго.   
  
Важно то, что сам Айзек понял: бывают люди и моменты, которые подобны знакам, высеченным на камне, в то время как вся остальная жизнь – только рисунок на песке, который сразу же смывает волна или сдувает ветер. И, наверное, именно череда этих мгновений пролетает перед взором любого человека в момент смерти, ибо они открывают нам Дверь.   
  
Никто не знает, куда ведет эта Дверь.   
  
Но в этом и состоит прелесть таких мгновений.  
  
И человек не может укрыться от этого, ибо не может укрыться от молний город, стоящий на верху горы.   
  
Айзек танцевал, и что-то подозрительно сжимало ему горло, и сжимало сердце, и тыкало тонкими иглами в солнечное сплетение. Целые стада мурашек бежали по его влажной от пота, продуваемой сквозняками сразу с нескольких сторон спине. Он не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног, он только чувствовал, что лицо его, все в золотой пудре, сияет в огнях рампы, как у настоящего ангела.   
  
И знал, что Питер Хейл, великий и ужасный, в этот момент не может оторвать от него глаз.  
  
Как, впрочем, и все в зале.  
  
Это оказалось так легко – очаровать, когда ты сам оказался однажды очарован. Механика действа, раньше казавшегося непостижимым, оказалось настолько проста, что хотелось смеяться.   
  
Или плакать, потому что рухнула самая великая загадка в жизни Айзека. Тайна власти, если выражаться пафосно. А сейчас можно было выражаться пафосно.   
  
В конце концов, возраст балета это позволял.  
  
Шквал аплодисментов услышался ему, как грохот приближающейся океанской волны, пенной штормовой волны, которая впервые накрыла его, еще неопытного серфера, с головой.   
  
Он плохо помнил, как они с Клэр выходили на поклон, держась за руки Питера, как крепко, железной хваткой, пальцы Питера сжимали его пальцы, как на сцену летели цветы, как одобрительно и пронзительно свистели в зале.   
  
Обнаружил он себя – уже традиционно – в гримерке, перед зеркалом, дрожащего, полураздетого. Видимо, он начал снимать костюм, распускать старинную шнуровку, но так и не закончил. Уронил руки и тупо смотрел в зеркало. Золотая пудра начала осыпаться, и Айзеку казалось, что настоящее лицо его подобно тому черепу, который проглядывает уже в лице умирающего.  
  
Только он не умирал. Похоже, он, наоборот, заново родился. Бабочка вылупилась из куколки, сама того не ожидая, и теперь очумело глазела на свои крылья.  
  
– Питер, – сказал он. – Питер.   
  
И Питер Хейл услышал, словно теперь их связывал тот же нерв, что и сцену со зрительным залом.   
  
– Ты доволен? – спросил его Айзек.  
  
– А ты? – улыбнулся Питер.   
  
– Я не знаю, мне кажется, это чувство по-другому называется, – сказал Айзек.   
  
– И как?  
  
– Меня просто трясет. И все.  
  
– Это нормально, – ответил Питер. – Это нормально. Может быть, теперь так и будет. Всегда.   
  
– Вот так вот будет всегда? – чуть не заорал Айзек.   
  
– Ну да, – невозмутимо сказал Питер. – Теперь ты просто чувствуешь, как это бывает. И на сцене. И в постели. Ну, и в жизни тоже. Правда же, больно? Правда же, хорошо?  
  
Айзек молча начал стирать с себя пудру. Питер был довольный, но тоже слегка дрожал, хотя нет – скорее вибрировал весь. И Айзеку захотелось к нему прикоснуться, словно тот был инструментом, из которого можно было извлечь самую разную музыку.   
  
Хотя, конечно же, в их случае инструментом был Айзек. Питер Хейл был музыкантом.   
  
– Я больше тебя не увижу? – спросил он, и ему показалось, что он сумел – прозвучало очень спокойно.  
  
– Почему? – искренне удивился Питер и присел рядом на зеркальный столик. – Я же подписал контракт на два года. У нас «Тристан и Морольд», – он усмехнулся и качнул ногой, переврав название, – скоро. Буду возвращать славу театру, разве ты забыл, зачем я здесь? Тем более что у меня теперь есть уже одна звезда – думаю, газеты завтра выйдут с хорошей критикой. Ну а там зажжем еще несколько.  
  
– Таким же методом? – криво усмехнулся Айзек.  
  
Тут Питер неприлично заржал, свински наплевав на нежную творческую натуру своей новой примы.   
  
– Хватит возиться, поехали, – сказал он. – Надо отметить. Мальчик сегодня хорошо танцевал.


End file.
